Reading With Hope 1
by dreaminreality
Summary: A number of people are brought together to read a series of books in the hope of a better future. In order to understand the future they need to read about the past. How will people react when secrets are revealed and choices have to be made? How will they react when they find out about the trios first year at Hogwarts?
1. Where Are We?

**I have read a lot of these on various websites and I thought I would give it a try. I know that FF has been deleting some but oh well, I'll see how it goes. I will also be posting on YourFanfiction under the same name, so if it does get deleted off of here you will be able to find it there. **

**So, enjoy the story, let me know what you think and whether I should continue. Like I said I have read quite a few of these so if something seems familiar I appologise, things I like tend to stick in my head. I will try and make it original.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, anything familiar belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

* * *

The room was quiet. Well it would be, there was no one in it. However it would not be quiet for long, but we'll get to that shortly.

It was a cosy looking room, with a crackling fire lit in the grate and a range of soft, comfortable looking chairs and sofas positioned nearby. They were arranged around a low table, but we'll get back to that in a moment.

Along one wall was a bookcase which covered the wall from floor to ceiling. On either side of the bookcase was a door.

The room was bright, cheerful and welcoming. It would need to be as some people would shortly be spending rather a lot of time there, people who might not necessarily want to.

The most important feature of this room however, was on the table that sat near the fire. On that table sat a stack of books of varying thickness, and on top of those books, an envelope. It was because of these books the silence of the room was about to be broken.

A loud CRACK echoed round the room as a body appeared, dropping to the floor with a thump.

"What the…?" the black haired boy scrambled to his feet, whipping his wand out and looking round the room warily. One minute he had been sitting on his bed, discussing whether he had been possessed or not, the next he found himself here.

Before he could think any more on the matter another CRACK echoed and a red headed boy hit the floor with a groan.

"Ron?"

"Harry!" Ron scrambled to his feet "What the hell just happened? One minute you were there and then poof, you were gone! Hermione and Ginny are going frantic…"

"I don't know…" He was cut off by another CRACK and another body appearing.

"Hermione, you ok?" Harry hurried over and helped her to her feet

"Yeah, where are we?"

"I don't…" There was another CRACK, this time revealing Ginny Weasley.

It continued on in this thread for quite some time, someone new appearing roughly every ten seconds with swearing and exclamations of surprise, including one from Hermione as, one after the other, her parents appeared, all of them scrambling to their feet and (if they had them) drawing wands.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity to Harry, the noises stopped and people stopped appearing. Harry thought this was a good thing as there were now around thirty people in the room, though it didn't feel crowded.

"Everybody quiet please." Dumbledore's voice called above the confused murmurs and shouts of the rest of the room.

"Now, if everybody could take a seat, we can see if we can work out what is going on…"

As everyone made their way to the mismatched seats Harry felt a hand grab his arm and he looked up in to the worried eyes of his Godfather.

"You ok?" He asked. Harry nodded and followed him to one of the sofas, finding himself seated between Sirius and Lupin.

He glanced round, taking note of who else had found themselves in this unusual gathering. Sitting together to one side was the entire Weasley family, excluding Percy. Mrs Weasley was fussing over her husband, who, Harry realised, must have been taken straight from St Mungos. Percy was also in the room, looking rather uncomfortable and avoiding looking at his family. He couldn't stop worried eyes straying to his father every now and again however.

Next to the Weasley's sat Fleur Delacour, or more precisely next to Bill Weasley. He was loosely holding her hand. Harry didn't think anyone else had noticed that fact yet or the rest of the Weasley's would have already started teasing, of that he was sure.

Hermione sat with her parents, who looked worried. Hermione also looked concerned. Harry couldn't blame her, her parents had just been dropped in to a room full of those who could use magic, a totally different world to what they were used to and, to make matters worse, nobody knew what was going on or why.

With a start Harry realised that Hermione's parents weren't the only muggles in the room. Sitting to one side, looking rather pale and extremely nervous was his cousin Dudley. Harry stared at him for a few seconds in shock, before giving him a weak smile, trying to convey that everything would be ok. He couldn't help it, he may not like his cousin but Dudley looked so terrified that Harry felt rather sorry for him.

Scattered round the room were various order members. Sirius and Remus sat on either side of him, with Tonks sitting in her own armchair to the side of Remus. Kingsley and Mad Eye also had seats of their own, to one side of Dumbledore, discussing something in low voices, probably the current situation.

To the other side of Dumbledore the teachers had grouped. McGonagall sat directly to Dumbledore's side, but also there were the other three heads of house, Snape, Sprout and Flitwick. Hagrid sat near by, in a seat that seemed specially designed for the half giant.

Sitting near to the teachers were two other students. Harry's fellow Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom was looking round the room nervously, eyeing Sirius warily. Of course as far as he knew there was a mass murderer in their midst. Next to Neville sat Luna Lovegood, who looked completely unfazed about what was going on. Indeed she seemed to be humming to herself. She spotted Harry looking at her and gave him a cheerful wave.

Finally, to Harry's dismay, he saw Draco Malfoy and his mother, sitting slightly apart from the rest of the group. They were both sitting rather stiffly, trying to look unconcerned that they had ended up in a room of those that were practically their enemies.

Finally the room fell in to an uneasy silence, all eyes on Dumbledore.

"Well, we have quite an interesting array of people here." He said looking slightly amused, "Does anybody know anything about how we ended up here or indeed why?"

"I think I might know why Albus." Lupin's quiet voice cut through the silence and eyes turned to him.

"Care to enlighten the rest of us Lupin." Snape sneered. Lupin didn't say anything, he just pointed to the table that sat between the chairs, or more precisely the books on the table.

Harry looked at them and his heart sunk, because on the side of each book, as part of each of the titles, emblazoned in gold, was his name.

"Harry, they're about you." Hermione breathed

"Great. Just great." Harry scowled

"There's an envelope on top…" Sirius trailed off as Dumbledore reached over and picked it up.

"It says to read the contents aloud. It's addressed to the rooms occupants." He said before turning it over and slitting open the envelope. He pulled a couple of sheets of paper from it and cleared his throat.

_Dear all,_

_I know you are all wondering what an earth is going on and why you have all been brought here. Well let us enlighten you. You are here to read some books, books on the past, present and future of one Harry Potter_

Harry groaned "Don't people have anything better to do than write books about me?" he scowled

"Trust me Potter, reading about you is not how many of us wished to be spending our holiday!" Snape sneered

Dumbledore looked amused as he continued to read

_We know that Harry has just made some sort of protest and Snape has probably said something about how he did not want to be wasting his holiday but to bad. You have to read them, all of you._

_Now, as Hermione has probably already seen (We know she can't resist picking up any book that's under her nose)_

Hermione had gone red, she was indeed already examining the books.

_There are seven books, one for each of Harry, Ron and Hermione's years at Hogwarts (We know you have only completed four and a half at this stage but as we said some of these are to do with the future.)_

_All of you are in this room for a reason. Secrets are going to be revealed in these books, and not just those of the golden trio (Before you ask, Harry, Ron, Hermione, it's what everyone at school calls you. Nowadays the papers like that title too.)_

_A lot of good people suffered or lost their lives in the second war, including quite a few of you in this room. _

There was a lot of muttering at this statement as everyone looked at each other nervously, wondering which of them died.

_We are giving all of you the chance to change the future for the better, to prevent mistakes being made, to help some of you maybe choose a different path. We know what some of you are thinking, that it could be dangerous and messing with time could result in all sorts of problems, but we believe that this is for the best. Besides, when have we stuck totally with the rules?_

_A lot of time and research has been put in to this as well as deciding who to bring to the reading and what time to send it to. As much as we would have liked to have been able to save Cedric as well, unfortunately it was an event that had to happen._

_It's took a lot of complicated and powerful magic to give you this chance, but the final choice on whether you change the future or not will lay with you, because at the end of your time here you could choose to forget the whole thing. But we'll talk more about that once you have finished reading._

_The room you are in and the rooms connected to it are, to put it simply, outside time. It's not really but if we let Hermione explain then we'll be here all night and most people would end up very confused. Time in the room will pass as normal, but in relation to the outside world, time won't have passed at all._

_The room is similar to the room of requirement (for those of you who know what it is); if you need something, ask for it. The Kitchen area will be restocked with food every night at midnight, by the rooms time. Bedrooms are through one of the doors, some of you may have to share but there should be plenty for everyone._

_Now to those of you who should be in the room_

"This next bit looks like messages to each individual" Dumbledore said before continuing on.

_Harry – We know you don't like it, but you have agreed to it in the future, how else do you think they could be from your point of view? These books will answer all your questions and will save many lives. You decided it was worth it._

Harry sighed "If it stops people dying then no I wouldn't protest."

_Ron – Your insecurities led to some choices you regret. Harry and Hermione need you more than you seem to think, you were Harry's first friend, and one of the people he trusts above all others. Remember that._

Ron's ears had gone red, he looked at the floor uncomfortably.

Harry grinned at him "Well that's true, I trust you and Hermione above anyone else." Ron smiled back weakly, wondering what he had done in the future that he regretted, unless it was just referring to fourth year…

_Hermione - You're the sister Harry never had and the final member of the golden trio. It was you (in the future) who decided that you wanted your parents to hear about your Hogwarts years, even if you aren't happy about it now, you wanted them to know and to understand reasons for certain things. _

"Are we about to find out that your school years were more eventful than you let on?" Her mother asked her.

"Umm" Hermione gave them a weak smile.

_Everybody listen to the books. You need to understand how the Golden Trio works, that's why you're reading about the past as well as the future, so you understand why keeping certain information secret can lead to problems. As much as you want to protect them they are no longer children. They have seen and done more than many adults, especially Harry. Harry is involved in the war no matter what, and because of that so are Ron and Hermione. Trust them._

"See, it says, keeping secrets leads to problems and not to treat them as children…" Sirius started

"Lets not argue about that now." Remus sighed "Besides, it sounds like they will find out anyway."

Sirius scowled as Harry exchanged looks with Ron and Hermione

_Neville – All you lack is self confidence. You're a brilliant wizard and a brilliant friend. And don't let anyone ever tell you that you are not a Gryffindor because they don't know what they are talking about._

_Luna – Don't change. You're brilliant and a loyal friend. Ignore those who would put you down because you see things a bit different to most. _

_Draco – You make some bad choices, ones you regret in the future. Listen to the books, you are being given the chance to make a better future. Don't just blindly follow in your fathers footsteps because that will only lead to pain and fear._

Draco looked surprised, though he tried to hide it as everyone turned to look at him. Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. He hoped that young Malfoy would take the letters advice to heart.

_Narcissa – You would do anything to protect your son, the only reason you aren't serving a long sentence in Azkaban along side your husband is because of this fact. Help your son make the choices you were too afraid to make and give yourself another chance in the process._

Narcissa managed to keep her face blank but her mind was racing. The letter was right, she would do anything to protect her son, even if it meant going against the Dark Lord. She would listen carefully and not rush in to a decision.

_Remus – Give yourself a chance. Don't stop yourself having a future because you do deserve it. Grab happiness with both hands._

_Percy – You also made mistakes, fear leading you wrong and you regret it. We know you regretted it the moment you walked out the door. We're giving you a chance to help put things right._

Percy avoided looking at his family. It was true, he had wanted to turn round as soon as he walked out, but fear stopped him. Fear of what would happen if You-Know-Who was back. He didn't want to believe it, even if, in his heart, he knew it to be true. Maybe the letter was right, maybe there would be a chance to make up. He hoped so.

_Tonks – Don't give up, it will eventually work out._

_Sirius – Harry see's you as a mixture of a father and a brother, we know you hate that house but don't let yourself get depressed, it just leads to problems. Oh, and for those of you in the room who didn't already know, Sirius is innocent, as will be explained in the third book. _

_Snape – Thank you_

Snapes eyes narrowed as Sirius snorted "What are they thanking you for?"

Harry looked at Snape thoughtfully as he and Dumbledore exchanged glances. Snape must have done something pretty big for Harry to be thanking him.

Snape, however, was more concerned as to whether that meant the boy had found out and if so, how? He would never tell him, which only left one other person. He scowled at Dumbledore, who ignored him.

_Kingsley and Moody – You're here because we trust you both_

_McGonagall – You've always been our favourite Professor. Don't kill us in the future for doing this._

A lot of people laughed at this as McGonagall looked sharply at the trio, who all smiled at her innocently.

_Hagrid – You're a great friend, even if you sometimes forget that your pets can be dangerous to us, even if they are not to you._

_Sprout and Flitwick – We know you would do anything to protect the school and its students. We thought you should be here too._

_The Weasleys – Thank you for everything, for accepting Harry and Hermione as part of your family. Sorry we took you from the hospital Mr Weasley, but you needed to be here._

_Fleur – You play an important part in the story, thank you for looking after us when we need it._

_Dudley – Your future self asked to be here. (Yes we do talk in the future. We're not best friends but we get on ok when we see each other.) It was in this year you started realising a few things, seeing things in a new light. Your future self asked to be here to understand exactly what Harry has been through. And don't worry, Harry may not like you at the moment, but he will protect you. He's already proven that._

Harry sighed and looked at his cousin. "The letters right, I wouldn't let anyone do anything to you. Don't worry."

Dudley just nodded nervously as everyone looked at him curiously, wondering why he would need protection from them.

_Finally Dumbledore – You won't like some of what is revealed in these books, especially the last two. We trust almost everyone in this room with this information and we believe that others will make the right choices. Hopefully with the information in these books you can end the war earlier, with a lot less blood shed._

_Listen to the books, understand some things, save some lives. Please don't curse each other and treat each other civilly, some things are not as they seem. That especially goes towards you Snape and Sirius._

There were quite a few sniggers at that.

_Enjoy the books_

_The Golden Trio _

There was a shocked silence when Dumbledore finished the letter. He folded it slowly and placed it back in the envelope.

"So let me get this straight," Malfoy said after a few minutes, breaking the silence "The future versions of Potter, Weasley and Granger decided to trap us in a room with books about Potter, in order for us to read them and change the future, and we can't leave until we've read them?"

"That sums it up quite nicely Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore said cheerfully. Malfoy looked sour, so did Snape.

"Brilliant, I've always wanted to know what you got up to in your first couple of years at Hogwarts Harry." Sirius said grinning

"I'm not sure you'll be saying that after you have heard it Mr Black." McGonagall said stiffly

"Why not?" Sirius looked at his Godson, who promptly avoided his eyes.

"Well, it appears we are in no immediate danger so we should probably begin. The quicker we start the quicker we finish. Which of these books is first do we think?"

Hermione sifted through them, before holding one up "This one Headmaster. The Philosopher Stone incident was in our first year."

"Incident?" Hermione's father repeated.

Hermione laughed nervously "Yeah…"

"Excellent," Dumbledore smiled as Hermione looked slightly relieved "I think it would be best to take turns to read. Who would like to read first?"

"I will." Hermione's Dad took the book from his daughters hands.

"Thank you Mr Granger."

"Call me David, it looks like we are going to be here a while."

"And call me Louise." Mrs Granger added

"Very well. Whenever you're ready David."

Mr Granger cleared his throat and read

**Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone**

**Chapter one, The Boy Who Lived.**

* * *

**So, there is the first chapter. I finally got the courage to put it on here. Let me know if you see any mistakes as I edit myself and I am bound to have missed something.**

**Let me know what you think :)**


	2. Boy Who Lived

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you all liked the first Chapter, here is the next one, if you spot any mistakes let me know.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did own Harry Potter, I don't. Anything recognisable belongs to J. .**

* * *

Mr Granger cleared his throat and read

**Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone**

**Chapter one, THE BOY WHO LIVED**

Harry groaned "I hate being called that." He muttered

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.**

"Perfectly normal…" started Fred

"Is perfectly boring" finished George

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.**

Mr Weasley opened his mouth to ask what a drill was but his wife cut him off

"Now's not the time dear." She said.

Hermione smiled at him "Harry and I will explain some of the muggle stuff to you later Mr Weasley."

Harry looked at her, and then at Mr Weasley's eager face and sighed.

**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache.**

"Well, 'e sounds c'est charmant!" Fleur wrinkled her nose. Mrs Weasley glanced at her and her eyes narrowed slightly as she noticed Bill and Fleurs' entwined hands.

**Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbours.**

"Because there is no better use of your time than to spy on the neighbours" Fred said cheerfully, ignoring the frown his mother sent his way.

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

Quite a few people snorted as they glanced over to where Dudley sat. For his part Dudley shifted in his seat uncomfortably and avoided everyone's eyes.

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"And what exactly is wrong with the Potters?" Sirius demanded. Lupin put a hand on his friends arm

"You know Lily and her sister didn't get on Sirius, and James didn't exactly help the matter when he met Petunia."

"Why, what did he do?" Harry asked, looking between the two men in interest

Sirius sniggered "I believe it involved fire whisky, hair dye and sticking charms and resulted in James spending the next week on the sofa."

"We'll tell you the full story later Harry." Remus grinned

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**

"And thank Merlin for that." Harry sighed.

**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"Tut, tut Harry, only a year old and already a rebel." George said, shaking his head

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts,**

** "**Wonderful, I'm a story now." Harry scowled

**There was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work,**

"I can just imagine. Shall I go for the light grey tie, or the dark grey tie? Which one is more boring, can't encourage fun after all." Fred said with a scowl.

**and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house.**

"My children quickly learnt that that type of behaviour is not accepted." Mrs Weasley scowled

"A lesson we all remember to this day mum." Charlie Weasley said cheerfully, winking at Harry

**He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map.**

A few people cast sly looks at Professor McGonagall, just for Dumbledore to confirm their suspicions by saying "I did not realise you were there the whole day Minerva."

"I told you I was Albus." McGonagall said, her lips pursed together

"Forgive me, I thought you may have been exaggerating a little."

McGonagall's eyes narrowed "When have you ever heard me exaggerate Albus?" she snapped.

Mr Granger decided it might be wise to start reading again

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of?**

Harry snorted "He doesn't think of much at all."

**It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

"How exciting." Tonks rolled her eyes

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

"Fools!" Moody growled "Could have blown our whole world open. We were dealing with the repercussions for days. Fools running around whispering and…"

Tonks rolled her eyes and cut him off "We get it Mad Eye, lets get on with the book shall we?"

Moody scowled at Tonks but she ignored him, as usual.

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him!**

"Yes, the nerve of him George."

"Indeed Fred, people nowadays."

**But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something... yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

"Drills really aren't that interesting." Mr Granger said

Harry shrugged "He has a one track mind and no life. What do you expect?"

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open- mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead.**

**Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.**

"Sounds most productive." Mrs Granger said dryly

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road **

"Wait! What? I thought he hated exercise? He gets in the car to drive just round the corner!" Harry's eyes were wide

**to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

"Oh, that explains it." Harry said, looking relieved causing a fair amount of sniggering.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard"**

" **yes, their son, Harry"**

Harry closed his eyes and he felt Sirius and Remus stiffen on either side of him.

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialling his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid.**

"Well at least he accepts the fact he's stupid." Ginny said matter of factly

**Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold.**

"Nahh, James always liked the name Harry. He had your name picked out even before he had convinced your mother to date him. He was always certain that you would have your mother's eyes as well." Sirius said

"Didn't he predict that on a divination test?" Remus asked

Sirius sniggered "Yeah, he did. I think he was in there almost an hour telling the examiner about the fact he would marry the girl of his dreams and have a black haired, green eyed baby who would be a star on the Quidditch field and excellent at getting in to trouble."

"He should have got an O"

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that...**

"Lily was one of the kindest, nicest people you could meet." Flitwick said sadly

"Unless James and Sirius annoyed her, then you needed to watch out." Remus grinned

**but all the same, those people in cloaks...**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

"Ouch, that poor person." Fred muttered

**"Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

"Without imagination you can never discover something new." Luna said dreamily

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

**"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look.**

"A look I remember well." Sirius shuddered

"It never did much good though, did it?!" McGonagall said, giving him said stern look.

**Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!").**

"She must have been so proud." Tonks said scathingly

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

**"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

**"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...**

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

"I couldn't imagine not talking to my sister." Louise Granger said sadly

"Lily knew how Petunia felt, but she still tried. She sent her cards and gifts every birthday and Christmas and wrote her regular letters, even if she never got any back." Remus said sadly

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."**

**"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

**"Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... her crowd."**

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare.**

"Well he'd never be a Gryffindor" Neville said quietly, speaking for the first time.

Harry grinned at him but Malfoy sneered "You can hardly talk Longbottom."

Neville flushed, then went even redder as his fellow Gryffindors all jumped to his defence.

"Enough!" McGonagall called above the babble of raised and heated voices "We may not be in school but I will not tolerate fighting whilst we are here! Now, if we could continue with the reading. Mr Gran… I mean, David."

**Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son - he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

**"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

**"What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

**"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"No it's not! It's a nice name." Ginny snapped, going slightly red as Harry gave her a smile.

"Though it is a lot more common now within the wizarding world than it was." Remus added

Harry rolled his eyes "Wonderful."

**"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

"Trust me, I would rather we weren't related too." Harry muttered darkly

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them...**

**How very wrong he was.**

"Wish he wasn't" Harry said softly.

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

"Uh oh, someone's in trouble." Fred stage whispered to his brother.

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots.**

A few of the adults smirked, Albus did have a rather unique dress sense.

**His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

The students (Minus Draco) all cheered, causing the said man's eyes to twinkle brighter and most of the other adults to smile.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome.**

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

"Yes, you should have." McGonagall said, sending him a sharp look.

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**

"Cool! Where can we get one of those?" The twins asked in unison

Dumbledore chuckled "I am afraid it is one of a kind Mr Weasley's. A creation of my own."

The twins glanced at each other then George took a piece of parchment from his pocket and wrote something down.

**He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer,**

"Is that its proper name Professor?" Hermione asked curiously

"No, Miss Granger, it is not." But the headmaster did not elaborate any further.

**until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

Tonks leant towards Remus and said softly "Imagine if it had been a real cat, how much of an idiot would he have felt then."

Remus grinned at her as Harry, who had also heard, sniggered earning a few funny looks.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

**"How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

Quite a few people, adults and students alike, had to hide their laughter behind their hands when Kingsley commented "The stern, disapproving looks tend to give it away."

**"My dear Professor, I 've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

"Again, I apologise Minerva for not realising that when you said all day you meant all day." Dumbledore said when McGonagall looked at him. She just sniffed in response and turned her attention back to Mr Granger

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

McGonagall's lips pursed in annoyance when everybody laughed

**"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something.**

"That was a bit mean professor." Harry frowned. He could see Hermione's parents weren't looking to happy with that comment.

McGonagall looked slightly startled "I apologise. I didn't mean it how it sounded, I was rather upset and stressed that night. I… I know perfectly well that muggles aren't stupid, my own father was a muggle." She looked towards the Grangers "I just meant that usually most muggles pass off magic as a trick of the mind, but so much had happened that it wouldn't all be able to be passed off as their imagination."

"It's fine," Louise Granger smiled "Don't worry, we understand." And she motioned her husband to continue reading.

**Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

"He's in the order isn't he?" Ron asked

"Yes he is, he was one of the people who picked me up this year." Harry told him

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumours."**

"Three days we were running around making sure the muggles hadn't figured us out." Moody grumbled

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

"If only." Harry sighed as many of the rooms occupants looked sad and resigned.

Percy looked away as he saw Sirius Black put an arm round his godson. They were all so sure that You-Know-Who was back, but how can someone come back from the dead? Yet here was his family, associating with a convicted murderer and believing the impossible. Percy wasn't sure what to think anymore.

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

**"A what?"**

**"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of"**

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops.**

"Especially when I know what you put in the centre of those things Albus." McGonagall said sharply

"I don't know what you are talking about Minerva. I merely find them calming."

McGonagall sniffed "Exactly"

**"As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"**

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort."**

A few people flinched, Hagrid most notably, but the majority of the people in the room had no problems with the name. As for those who did, well, they were already figuring out that they would be hearing it a lot in these books.

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

**"I know you haven 't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**

"I don't believe that to be true any longer." Dumbledore said with a slight smile "I believe he is more afraid of Harry now, than of me."

"Why would he be afraid of me?" Harry asked surprised

"Because he has been unable to kill you Harry." Dumbledore replied, avoiding the boys eyes, something Harry noticed.

"And we would like to keep it that way." Sirius growled

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

"Only because you are too noble to use them Albus." Kingsley said, many others nodding in agreement.

**"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."**

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

"Too much information professor." Tonks said, wrinkling her nose

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumours that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

As Mr Granger read the mood of the room became more and more sombre and many of the rooms occupants glanced at Harry sadly. Harry ignored the looks, he was more concerned about the men sitting either side of him.

To his left Remus sat stiffly in his seat, his hands clenched in his lap and his eyes closed and his face grim. Tonks was looking at him in concern. She briefly met Harry's eyes before leaning over and grabbing one of Lupin's hands making him jump. Remus looked at her in surprise before, to Harry's relief, relaxing slightly.

To his right Sirius had hunched over, his face in his hands, withdrawing in to himself and Harry would have sworn he heard him mutter "all my fault." Harry sighed and prodded his Godfather in the side.

"It's not." Harry whispered when Sirius finally looked at him. Sirius blinked, he hadn't even realised he had said anything out loud. Harry gave him a weak smile and leant against his Godfathers side, both offering and seeking some comfort. Sirius hesitated a moment before putting an arm round his Godsons shoulders.

**"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead. "**

As everyone bowed their heads in a brief silence Tonks felt Remus' grip on her hand tighten and she gently squeezed his hand back, earning herself a weak smile.

Sirius had also tightened his grip on Harry as he closed his eyes and tried not to think of what he had seen that night. Harry didn't mind too much. Although he didn't really remember his parents it still hurt to think of what he had lost, of what he could have had.

After a couple of minutes Mr Granger broke the silence by beginning to read again.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

**"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..."**

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone."**

"If only he had stayed gone!" Harry said bitterly

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

**"It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

**"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

Harry looked at Dumbledore curiously "You told me at the end of my first year Professor."

"Yes I did Harry, but at that time I knew hardly anything about what had happened other than you were all attacked and you survived. I had a few suspicions, but I had yet to examine the events more closely. At the time I was not sure if I would be able to discover for certain how you survived."

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

"I never really considered them family." Harry said softly, glancing at his cousin who was red faced and staring at the floor "It doesn't matter though, I created my own family." He smiled round at those in the room.

"You'll always be a part of my family pup." Sirius said, giving Harry another hug, "And Remus's family." He added

"Sirius, Harry may not…" Remus looked slightly uncomfortable

"You are part of my family Remus." Harry said firmly looking straight at the uncertain werewolf. Remus smiled looking slightly relieved.

"And you're definitely part of the Weasley family." Mrs Weasley smiled

"And you're mine and Ron's brother." Hermione added with a grin, Ron nodding in agreement. Harry was starting to go red.

"Thanks guys," He muttered "maybe we could read again now?"

**"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

"Your parents had a whole list of people who you were supposed to go to before the Dursleys." Sirius scowled "I was first choice and Remus was second…"

"Though the ministry would have forbid it, as I told James and Lily." Remus added with a frown.

Sirius waved the comment away "They figured they'd find a way round it, anyway, then it was the Longbottoms…" Harry and Neville looked at each other in surprise, they could have grown up as brothers. "… the Bones, the Weasleys were in there somewhere, as was Professor McGonagall. The Dursleys weren't even mentioned. You shouldn't have ended up there."

"There were reasons behind it Sirius." Dumbledore said wearily. "I did what I thought was best at the time."

"But you don't feel like sharing those reasons."

Dumbledore sighed, "If I am not mistaken, they will come up within these books."

Sirius opened his mouth to say something else but was stopped by Remus's hand on his shoulder

"Enough Sirius," he said tiredly "We'll talk about it more later." Sirius scowled but he nodded and took to glaring at the floor.

**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

"A letter? What do you mean a letter? You can't explain all this in a letter!" Mrs Weasley said angrily

"I can just imagine" Tonks said scathingly "Dear Mrs Dursley, I am leaving on your doorstep your nephew, the saviour of the wizarding world, the destroyer of the darkest wizard of all time, do take good care of him, yours sincerely Albus Dumbledore. You can't explain that in a letter! They would never understand."

Harry who had been quiet until that point spoke up, "You told my aunt that her sister was dead in a letter?" That shut everybody up, none of them had thought of that fact. Dumbledore looked at Harry sadly "I had no choice, I could not risk them saying no."

"That poor woman." Mrs Granger said softly "It would kill me to find out a member of my family had died by letter, whether I got on with them or not." Mr Granger put an arm round his wife's shoulders in comfort as the room fell silent.

The silence continued to stretch on, before Harry finally sighed, "Can we just read please." He muttered.

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"**

"Unfortunately" Harry muttered in to the still quiet room, "You were right about the books though Professor."

McGonagall gave him a weak smile.

**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

The twins shuddered "Not a good thought Professor!" They said in unison, causing Harry to look disgusted and others to laugh, effectively breaking the tension that had been engulfing the room.

**"Hagrid's bringing him."**

**"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

Hagrid looked a little hurt "I wouldn't 'ave let anythin' happen to Harry" he said

"I'm sorry Hagrid, I know you wouldn't have." McGonagall said

**I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

"So would I" Harry, Ron and Hermione all said at the same time, before looking at each other and grinning. Hagrid beamed at them.

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

"Ahh Francesca." Sirius sighed earning himself a roll of the eyes from Remus and weird looks from others.

"Francesca?" Harry asked, biting his lip to stop himself laughing

"The bike, she was mine, I called her Francesca."

"Why?" Tonks asked curiously

"After a girl I once knew, smart, beautiful and one hell of a…"

"Sirius Black!" Molly Weasley snarled "If you finish that sentence…" Sirius gulped as everyone else sniggered but when Mrs Weasley looked away, Sirius winked at Harry, who just started laughing again.

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins.**

"You make Hagrid sound quite scary Harry." Ginny said

"Hagrid's only scary when he's angry." Harry grinned, glancing at Hagrid who grinned back

"I sense a story." Sirius said, rubbing his hands together in glee

"It'll be in this book I expect, probably in a few chapters." Harry told him

**In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."**

"It was the only thing I could think of doing to get you away safely after I wasn't allowed to take you myself." Sirius said looking miserable.

"I've still got it Sirius." Hagrid said

Sirius grinned "Good, when we finally clear my name I'll be wanting her back."

**"No problems, were there?"**

**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

"Aww, you sound so cute Harry." Tonks cooed

"He was a very cute baby." McGonagall said as Harry went red "I remember when Lily and James brought him to the school to show some of the staff, he was only three weeks old."

Professor Sprout grinned "I think that was the first and only time you were ever late for a lesson Minerva."

"You can hardly talk Pomona." Professor Flitwick laughed, "I think the majority of the staff was late on that day."

"They were so proud of you Harry." McGonagall said softly, "They couldn't stop smiling, nor, for that matter, could these two." She gestured to the two men on either side of him who were both grinning "They were there as well, everyone used to fight over who got to hold you."

Remus laughed "Lily used to time me and Sirius so we couldn't complain the other got to hold you longer. We used to fight over who got to baby sit you"

Harry, despite being very red in the face, was grinning.

"I've got some baby pictures somewhere at the house, I'll have to find them out to show you all when we get back. Then everyone can see what a cute baby you were Harry." Sirius said, grinning at his Godsons discomfort "I'm sure Remus has some around too."

"I sure do."

"I would love to see some of Harry's baby pictures." Molly cooed.

"Can we please start reading again now!" A very red faced Harry begged as his friends all laughed.

**"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

**"Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"**

** "**Very sympathetic Minerva." Sprout said

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -"**

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two.**

"The doorstep!" Molly hissed, and she wasn't the only one who looked furious. Remus's eyes were closed and his hands were curled in to fists, Sirius looked ready to explode, and Mr Weasley, although his hand was on his wifes arm, looked furious. In fact, there were very few people around the room who didn't look unhappy at that revelation.

Before anyone could say anymore however, Dumbledore spoke up, looking tired

"I could not chance they would not take him. There were enchantments in place to protect him until he was found. David, if you could continue, I suspect we are nearing the end of the chapter."

**For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

"That's never good." Charlie muttered

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

Sirius snorted "Yeah, celebrate the murder of two brilliant people." He muttered bitterly. Harry leant in to his side once more, knowing it wasn't just his world that fell apart that night but also the worlds of the two men he sat between as well. He reached out and touched Lupin's arm and gave him a small smile, which Remus returned sadly.

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

**"Good luck, Harry," he murmured.**

"I needed it." Harry said with a sigh

**He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

** A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream**

"Pleasant." Bill snorted

**as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley.**

**He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"**

"That's the end of the chapter." Mr Granger said, picking up a bookmark that had just appeared on the table. He slipped it in to the book, marvelling at what magic could do.

"Maybe we should have a short break." Dumbledore said softly, earning nods of consent from others in the room.

"I'll make some snacks." Mrs Weasley muttered, standing up and heading for the kitchen.

For fifteen minutes the occupants of the room stretched their legs and talked quietly amongst themselves.

After a seconds hesitation Harry approached his cousin "Are you ok?" he asked quietly.

Dudley looked up startled and stared at Harry, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Look, Dudley, I know this is rather a shock to you and your mum and dad have said a lot of bad things about me and about magic, but we are all going to be stuck here for a while. Maybe it will open your eyes a little about what magic can really be like.

I know you don't know anyone here, and to be honest, they won't like you after we read what I suspect is in those books, but they won't do anything to you, at least not too bad, though I would advise you not to make any stupid comments about magic." Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'll ask them to leave you alone but they will probably still prank you at the very least and you'll probably get some nasty comments. Anyway, I came over here to say if you need anything Dudley, or have any questions, ask me."

Harry glanced over to where Mrs Weasley had just rejoined the group, bearing food. He looked back at his cousin and gave him a weak smile "It'll all work out fine, trust me."

Harry left his cousin looking uncertain and rejoined Sirius and Remus on the couch. He grabbed a plate and helped himself to some food, watching Dudley out of the corner of his eye. Dudley didn't move, though he glanced at the food. Harry sighed and turned his attention to Professor McGonagall as she picked up the book and opened it to the correct page.

"I'll read next." She said before clearing her throat, "Ok. This chapter is called **THE VANISHING GLASS**."

* * *

**So, how did you like it? I tried to make it as original as I could. I'm working on the next chapter and will get it up as soon as I can. **

**Let me know what you think :)**


	3. The Vanishing Glass

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far :)**

**Here is the next chapter guys, I hope it meets your expectations.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter and his friends. Sigh. One can dream...**

* * *

Harry sighed and turned his attention to Professor McGonagall as she picked up the book and opened it to the correct page.

"I'll read next." She said before clearing her throat, "Ok. This chapter is called **THE VANISHING GLASS.**"

"Is this about some of your accidental magic Harry?" Sirius asked grinning "You did some great magic as a baby."

"Yeah," Remus laughing, "Once James and Sirius were teasing you by holding your favourite toy above you, and somehow you managed to change both their hairs green and for the next week neither of them could pick up the cuddly monkey without getting an electrical shock."

"I remember that," Sirius also stared laughing "when Lily tried to change our hair back to normal it went every colour but. She was in stitches by the time it finally went back to normal. To this day we still don't know what you did!"

Almost everyone was laughing by this point, which Harry thought was a good thing as he was betting there wouldn't be much to laugh about in the chapter about to be read.

Finally the room quietened down and McGonagall begun to read.

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. **

"Our house changes all the time." Ron said "I swear something is different every time we get back from school and I wouldn't like it any other way."

The rest of the Weasley's nodded in agreement.

Harry smiled but he wasn't really listening, he was hoping that the information given about his home life would only be minimal, however, he knew he wouldn't be that lucky.

**The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls.**

"Boring!" The twins yawned.

**Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed.** **Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different coloured bonnets - but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby,**

As others laughed and Dudley Dursley went red, Snape scowled at the floor. He didn't want to be here, in a room full of people who he knew didn't really like him, and he certainly didn't want to hear all about Potter's life, whether it be about his pampered home life or how he struts around school getting in to trouble.

He only half listened as some of the photos were described, showing images of Dudley with various presents, on various outings and just generally being spoilt by his parents. No, he was too busy trying to work out why he had been brought here by the future trio in the first place, and more importantly, how much they knew that would be revealed in the books.

However, as McGonagall read the next line with a slight edge to her voice he was brought out of his wandering thoughts.

**The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house too. **

Harry avoided everyone's eyes, and so did Dudley when eyes turned to him. This didn't bode well with many in the room.

Snape watched the boy fidget and a brief, very brief, moment of doubt flashed through him. He pushed it roughly aside. This _was_ Potter after all.

**Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.**

**"Up! Get up! Now!"**

**Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again.**

**"Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove.**

"You could hear that from your bedroom?" Remus asked, his voice full of suspicion.

Harry shrugged and avoided looking at the concerned werewolf. Above his head Remus and Sirius exchanged worried looks. They both were thinking that Harry's home life is one thing they had never managed to talk to him about.

**He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before. **

"Good memory" Moody said gruffly

"I took you up on her many times when you were younger pup." Sirius smiled "It always sent you off to sleep."

"Yeah, and always gave Lily a heart attack when she realised." Remus grinned "You should have heard her the first time she found out Sirius had taken you up."

Sirius shuddered "My ears were ringing for a week."

**His aunt was back outside the door.**

**"Are you up yet?" she demanded.**

"Sheesh, give him a chance woman." Fred muttered

**"Nearly," said Harry.**

**"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

"Did they make you cook often Harry?" Molly asked, her eyes narrowed.

Harry shrugged "I quite like cooking." He hedged.

"That is not what she asked Harry." Remus said frowning. Harry just shrugged again, remaining silent. Many of the rooms occupant's exchanged looks, Harry's avoidance and Dudley Dursley's red face telling them what Harry would not voice.

**Harry groaned.**

**"What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.**

**"Nothing, nothing..."**

**Dudley's birthday - how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and… **

Professor McGonagall's voice trailed off as she stared at the page in front of her, looking slightly pale.

"What… What has a cupboard got… got to do with anything?" Molly asked, apprehension clear in her voice

Harry could feel everyone's eyes on him, but he refused to look up. Why, in the name of Merlin, had his future self felt the need to include his cupboard in these books? He could have easily left it out, just skipped to Hogwarts and what had happened there. Surely they had had enough adventures at school to fill a book without mentioning his home life?

"Harry?" Harry jumped as Sirius touched his arm, pulling him out of his thoughts. He glanced at his Godfather before looking away quickly, unable to bare the worry and guilt he was sure would be in Sirius's eyes.

He jumped to his feet and strode over to the book case, staring unseeing at the books on the shelf. He could still feel the eyes on his back.

Harry sighed and shoved his hands in to his pockets "Just carry on reading." He said softly.

He heard McGonagall swallow then reread the previous sentence in a whisper, adding the five words on the end that revealed one of the few secrets he had kept even from his best friends.

**Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept.**

Harry didn't think he had ever really understood the phrase 'the silence was deafening' until that moment. He didn't want to turn round, he didn't want to look at the faces of his friends and loved ones and see the horror and pity he knew would be there. So he stood there, waiting for someone to break the oppressing silence.

The rooms occupant's were all in shock. Mrs Weasley was crying silently in to her husbands shoulder. Mr Weasley sat stiff and grim faced, his arm round his wife. Their position was mimicked by David and Louise Granger, and also by Bill and Fleur.

Charlie was scowling darkly, his fists clenched, a position mimicked by his brother Percy, though nobody noticed.

Fred sat with an arm around his sister who had covered her face with her hands. He and George looked at each other, both upset at what they had just learnt about their basically adopted brother.

Kingsley, Moody and the teachers all sat there stony faced, at a loss to know what to say. Also at a loss were Neville and Luna, who just looked at each other hopelessly, feeling for their friend.

McGonagall was berating her self, she had seen what they were like, she should have fought harder against Albus, or at least checked on him. Harry had never come across as having problems at home, surely she would have noticed something? Ok he always stayed for Christmas and Easter, but he wasn't the only one. Surely she would have noticed if there was some sign?

Snape was confused. In his mind he had imagined Potter to have a spoilt and pampered home life, much like his father had. Instead it looked like his students home life might have been more like his own, and that he wouldn't wish on anyone. He was usually reasonably good at picking up on those students who were unhappy at home, yet he had seen nothing with Potter. He decided to reserve judgement, maybe there was just nowhere else in the house for the boy to sleep.

Draco Malfoy, though he would never admit it, was feeling slightly guilty. How often had he taunted Potter about not having family who wanted him? About the fact he never went home for the holidays, or received gifts? He glanced at his mother, to see a slight frown on her face. He knew she would not be impressed with some of the things he had said and done.

Dumbledore had never felt so old. He had wanted to protect the boy. He had known Harry wasn't overly happy with his relatives but he had never imagined that Harry might be mistreated, and now he feared that the cupboard would not be the worst of what they would hear about Harry's home life.

Tonks had her arms wrapped around Remus, her face turned in to his neck. She could feel him shaking but he had wrapped his arms round her in return, offering her comfort despite the fact he was upset and angry. She thought he needed the comfort more than her though and it was something she would give for as long as he was willing to take.

Sirius was cursing himself. It was his fault his Godson had got stuck with the Dursley's. If he hadn't gone after Pettigrew, had gone to Dumbledore and explained the swap, he could have given Harry the childhood he deserved. He also partially blamed Dumbledore. It was him who had put Harry there in the first place, though when Sirius sent a glare the headmasters way he could see that Dumbledore had probably not known about the cupboard. It didn't stop Sirius being angry. He gritted his teeth, he would pay the Dursley's a visit, and they would not like it.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. They had known the Dursleys were bad, but now they were worried about what Harry may not have told them. However, looking at their best friends tense posture, they could plainly see how uncomfortable he was and knew that now was not the time for them to be discussing it.

Together the two got to their feet and moved over to where Harry was standing, drawing the attention of the others. They stood, one on each side of Harry, who continued to avoid their eyes.

"I don't think I have ever seen you so interested in _Hogwarts, A History_, Harry." Ron said suddenly, breaking the tense silence.

"What?" Harry glanced at him in surprise. Of all things he had expected his friend to say, that had not crossed his mind.

Ron shrugged "Well, you're staring at it so intensely. Honestly I thought Hermione was the only one interested in that book."

Hermione huffed "It's a good book Ron!"

"So you tell us every time you quote it."

"Well if you and Harry bothered to actually read it then I wouldn't need to quote it!"

Harry looked between his two friends in amusement as they continued to argue. He knew what they were doing and he was grateful.

"Really Ron," he cut in as their argument became more heated "of all the topics you could have chosen, you chose _Hogwarts, A History_?"

Hermione scowled as Ron looked at him sheepishly and shrugged. Harry smiled slightly and said softly "Thanks guys." They both smiled at him before Hermione gave him a brief hug and Ron clapped him on the shoulder, both telling him without words that when he was ready to talk, they would be there.

Harry gave them both another brief smile before turning round and facing the room at large with a sigh. Everyone was staring at him. He shifted uncomfortably before walking back to the sofa he had been sharing with Sirius and Remus and dropping in to his seat, his two friends mirroring his move.

"Would you all please stop staring at me!" He snapped, uncomfortable with all the attention.

"Harry, why didn't you say anything?" Mr Weasley said softly, his arm still round his wife.

Harry sighed again "It was in the past, it didn't matter. It would have just upset everyone, it _has_ upset everyone. I had a room by the time I started Hogwarts, so why drag up the past? Anyway, I still don't really want to talk about it so can we just carry on reading please?"

"I think that's a good idea," Hermione spoke up before anyone could say anything else, earning a grateful smile from Harry. "Professor?"

McGonagall nodded, though she still looked a little pale and she shot a look at the headmaster before beginning to read again. Harry almost missed the first line however as Sirius had pulled him in to a tight hug and whispered "We will be talking later." Harry gave a slight nod, knowing it was unavoidable. Sirius released his hug but kept one arm slung around his Godson's shoulders as he listened to McGonagall read.

**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise - unless of course it involved punching somebody.**

Dudley gulped as everyone turned angry eyes towards him.

"That better not mean Harry." Sirius growled, his arm tightening around Harry's shoulders.

**Dudley's favourite punching bag was Harry,**

Dudley squirmed as everyone's glares intensified

"Guy's." Harry sighed drawing some of the attention away from Dudley "Look, Dudley was, is, a brat. My Aunt and Uncle spoilt him and let him get away with everything. There is going to be stuff you don't like in these books. The Dursleys hate magic, and they don't like me. Please try not to take stuff out on my cousin. He was obviously brought here for a reason and I doubt it was so that you could all get mad at him."

"We can't help but get angry Harry," Remus said softly still shooting angry looks towards Dudley "But we will try not to take it out on your cousin."

Harry sighed and nodded. He had a feeling it was going to be a long chapter.

**but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.**

Ron snorted "I'd say he is, especially if he comes up with an idea. He just rushes off and you just have to do your best to keep up!"

Harry scowled at his friend as people around him laughed.

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age. **

"Your father was always on the small side Harry, though I suspect the Dursleys did have an effect on your growth rate." Remus said, smiling at him.

**He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, **

"Just like your Dad." Sirius grinned

**and bright green eyes. **

"Your mothers eyes." Sirius smiled "James could quite happily spend all day looking in to those eyes."

"You were born with green eyes, which is unusual. James was over the moon that you had your mums eyes and that they didn't change colour as you got older, as babies eyes tend to do." Remus added

"Always claimed you would be a little heart breaker, what with his looks and Lily's eyes." Sirius smirked.

Harry's face went red and he scowled at his Godfather.

**He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. **

The lighter mood of the room darkened once more as people growled and shot looks at Harrys cousin.

**The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. **

"You liked it?" Neville asked in surprise.

"I didn't know what it meant then." Harry shrugged "It made me different."

**He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it.**

**"In the car crash when your parents died," she had said. **

"CAR CRASH! They told you James and Lily died in a car crash!" Sirius roared, jumping to his feet "That's an insult to their memories! How could they…"

"Sirius" Remus grabbed his friend as he started to pace angrily in front of them "Sirius calm down…"

"Don't tell me you're not mad about this Remus!"

Remus growled "Of course I'm mad! But we can't do anything about it at the moment! Not until we get out of this room, and the only way to do that is to read these books. Then we can visit the Dursleys and have a little 'talk' with them."

Sirius growled and flung himself back in to his seat.

"Sirius…" Harry said hesitantly. Sirius ran a hand over his face with a weary sigh before pulling Harry in to a hug.

**"And don't ask questions."**

**Don't ask questions - that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys. **

"That must have been hell for you Harry," Ron smirked "We all know you're too curious for your own good."

Harry did the mature thing and stuck out his tongue at his best friend.

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.**

**"Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.**

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way - all over the place. **

"The curse of the Potter hair." Sirius laughed. Harry just grinned ruefully.

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel - Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig. **

Harry attempted not to join in with the sniggering of his friends as he shot his red faced cousin what he hoped was an apologetic look.

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.**

**"Thirty-six," **

"Thirty Six! Your face fell at thirty six presents! Merlin!" Bill said, disgust evident in his voice as he looked at Dudley.

**he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."**

**"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy."**

**"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over. **

"How old are you supposed to be?" Ginny scowled "Because I'm sure most people stop throwing tantrums way before they reach double figures."

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right'' **

"Merlin, that's no way to handle a child!" Molly Weasley scowled, "You're the mother! You're supposed to discourage that type of behaviour, not bow to the child's every whim."

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty ... thirty..." **

"Can't even count." Remus heard Tonks muttering to herself, much to his amusement.

**"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

**"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair. **

"Terrible parenting!" Molly muttered.

Dudley shifted in his seat, his face still red. He loved his parents, of course he did, but ever since Harry had saved him, he had been thinking that maybe they were wrong about a few things. And now, looking at these happenings from Harry's point of view, he could see that maybe, his parents letting him get away with everything, possibly wasn't the best thing to do. Still, hearing the insults people sent his parents way were a little hurtful."

**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. **

Mr Weasley was leaning forward in his seat, listening eagerly as McGonagall listed off the muggle items, much to the amusement of David and Louise Granger.

"What's a…" He started to ask before his wife gave him an exasperated look.

Taking pity on him David spoke up "You and I can have a long talk on various muggle items a bit later if you like Mr Weasley."

"Excellent," Mr Weasley's excited gaze turned towards David "and please, it's Arthur."

Hermione grinned as McGonagall started reading again, tugging on her fathers sleeve and whispering "You don't quite realise what you have just let yourself in for Dad."

**He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.**

**"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction. **

Harry scowled at the mention of Mrs Figg, once again feeling a surge of anger at the fact that she was a squib had been kept secret from him all this time and she had actually been keeping an eye on him.

He could understand, in a way, why he had not been told before he found out he was a wizard, but once he had been told, and had started attending Hogwarts he would have liked to have known. If anything it would have just been nice to have had someone to talk to about the magical world, so he didn't feel so cut off at times

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap.**

**Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.**

**"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again. **

Harry shifted in his seat as he was sent disapproving looks from many of the females in the room.

**"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**

**"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy." **

"The feeling is mutual." Harry muttered darkly.

Suddenly Ron started sniggering, earning a few confused looks "Is she…" he asked looking at Harry.

Harry grinned and nodded as he realised what Ron was finding so amusing.

"What are you talking about?" Charlie asked curiously

"You'll see," Hermione smirked, shaking her head at the two boys "Third book I expect." She added, glancing at Harry, who confirmed with a nod.

**The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there - or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

**"What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?"**

**"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

**"You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer).**

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon. **

"She's fond of that look." Harry said

**"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

**"I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening. **

Much to everyone's confusion both Harry and Ron had started sniggering again whilst Hermione just shook her head at them.

**"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "... and leave him in the car..." **

"You can't leave a child alone in a car for a day!" Louise Granger burst out, as others muttered furiously to themselves.

**"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone..."**

**Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying - it had been years since he'd really cried - but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted. **

"Brat!" Ginny snarled glaring at Dudley.

**"Dinky Duddydums, **

There was an outburst of sniggering and giggling at the nickname as Dudley desperately tried to sink in to his seat, his face bright red.

Harry sent his cousin a sympathetic look whilst trying very hard to control his own laughter.

**don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

**"I... don't... want... him... t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp- spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.**

This caused grins to turn to scowls and dark looks to once more be sent towards Harry's cousin. Harry thought it was a good thing looks couldn't kill, because he was sure his cousin wouldn't survive some of the looks he had been given.

**Just then, the doorbell rang - "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once. **

"Of course he did." Fred snorted

"They're not real friends if you can't cry in front of them." Luna said dreamily

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. **

"Not quite the first time." Sirius said sadly "Just the first you remember." At Harry's surprised look he elaborated "Your mum and dad took you just before your first birthday. Me and Remus went too. Neither of us could be there on your actual birthday so your mum and dad arranged for us all to go out about a week before."

"You loved it." Remus smiled "You were especially fascinated with the Giraffes and when we came across the deer enclosure you spotted a stag there and yelled out 'Prongs!' Your dad was so proud."

"It was the last time we all went out together before your parents went in to hiding. They'll be photos around somewhere, your mum was always snap happy with the camera"

Harry smiled at the two men. He loved hearing about his parents but he couldn't help feeling sad that all he had was stories, not memories of his own.

**His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.**

**"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy - any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**

Harry could feel the tension in the room that comment had brought. It was radiating off the two men he was sitting between in waves.

"He tends to be more talk than action." Harry said quietly "Besides, I was at Hogwarts for Christmas."

He sighed as no one showed any sign of hearing him. He really hoped they would finish reading about his relatives soon.

**"I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly…"**

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did. **

"Most still don't" Harry muttered, rolling his eyes

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen.**

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses. **

Most people in the room were either frowning or glaring at Dudley. It was Tonks who broke the tense silence.

"I'm taking you shopping Harry." She said suddenly, eyeing the boy critically

Harry looked at her alarmed "What! No, that's ok thanks Tonks…"

"No arguments. You could come to Hermione, and you Ginny. It will be great fun!" The two girls nodded eagerly. "You're also welcome Luna."

Harry glared at the Weasley boys who were all snickering, as well as Sirius and Remus, desperately trying to come up with a reason why a shopping trip was a bad idea.

"Wouldn't it be too dangerous? I mean… with Voldemort after me…"

Tonks just grinned "That's ok, we'll bring Remus with us. He could do with some new clothes as well, and between the two of us you'll be fine."

Remus was no longer laughing, he looked as alarmed as Harry did "My clothes are perfectly fine thank you…"

"That's sorted then." Tonks said cheerfully, ignoring the now feebly protesting Harry and Remus.

Harry scowled though he was pleased to see that some of the tension in the room seemed to have disappeared. Sirius was actually doubled up with laughter at the looks on his friend and Godson's faces and he couldn't help smiling a little himself as he heard Remus grumble under his breath.

Finally the room calmed a little and McGonagall was free to carry on reading.

**Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off. He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly. **

Harry sighed as the smiles turned to frowns and the room once again became thick with tension.

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls) **

"Why would you even have that?" Ginny asked, pulling a face.

"My mum brought it for me, she liked it. I wore it once for a couple of hours so she could see me in it, then I buried it in the back of the cupboard and forgot about it." Dudley said quietly, his face still red. Harry wondered idly if it would return to its normal colour anytime soon as everyone else stared at his cousin in surprise. None of them had been expecting an answer to Ginny's question.

**The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished.**

**On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. **

**Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney. **

**The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid- jump.**

"The wind Potter?" Draco drawled "That was the best you could come up with?"

Harry scowled "I was seven years old and didn't know of the existence of magic. What was I supposed to think?"

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong. **

"You just had to jinx it, didn't you?" Hermione sighed.

**It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room.**

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry **

"I've been his favourite subject to complain about since I arrived on the doorstep." Harry said matter of factly ignoring the angry faces and sad looks.

**were just a few of his favourite subjects. This morning, it was motorcycles.**

**"... roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.**

**I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."**

There was a collective groan as Harry grinned sheepishly at the exasperated looks being sent his way.

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a moustache: **

The twins sniggered "Got to say Harry that you have some brilliant descriptions." George grinned at him.

**"MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"**

**Dudley and Piers sniggered.**

**I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream."**

**But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon - they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas. **

"You don't need help to get dangerous ideas." Ron snorted

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop. It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond. **

Most of the younger generation in the room laughed, joined by a couple of the less mature adults.

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favourite hobby of hitting him. They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first.**

**Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last. **

"See, I knew you had jinxed it." Hermione sighed again.

Harry just shrugged and muttered something under his breath

**After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can - but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep. **

Harry frowned to himself knowing what was coming next. He glanced round the room wondering how many people here actually knew he was a Parselmouth. He knew his friends and school teachers knew and Mr and Mrs Weasley. But did Sirius and Remus know? And what about the order members? How would they react? Would they think differently of him?

Harry was brought out of his musings by Ron leaning forward in his chair grinning "Is this when you…" Harry nodded and Ron's grin widened "Excellent, I always wanted to hear the full story of this."

Sirius saw Harry smile slightly at his friend but noticed the smile did not quite make his eyes. He could feel him sitting tensely next to him and frowned slightly, wondering what was worrying his Godson. He nudged him with his elbow but Harry refused to meet his eyes, staring at his hands instead. Sirius's frown deepened and he glanced at Remus, who had noticed the exchange, over Harry's head.

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.**

**"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.**

**"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

**"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself - no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house. **

"You're comparing yourself to a snake?" Professor Sprout asked amusement colouring her tone.

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's.**

**It winked. **

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.**

**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly:**

**"I get that all the time."**

**"I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying." **

Remus frowned and glanced at the boy beside him, realising why he was so tense. He was a Parselmouth, and he was worried about how people would react.

Glancing round the room Remus realised that though this was a revelation to some, namely those in the order, it wasn't to others. He met Sirius' eyes above Harrys head and although he could see his friend was surprised, Sirius just winked at him before nudging Harry in the side.

"You know Harry, I reckon you are the only person who could talk to a snake and not think it strange." He said with a laugh.

As others laughed and nodded in agreement Harry looked up in surprise, "You don't mind? What with it being considered a dark ability and everything." he asked quietly

Sirius snorted "Why would I mind? You can't help it, and it doesn't have to be dark. It's all about choices. Besides, it would be a bit hypocritical of me to be angry about that when I'm best friends with a werewolf."

Harry glanced at Remus who smiled at him "Like Sirius said, it would be a bit hypocritical, wouldn't it?"

Harry smiled and relaxed, relieved that they didn't care. Ron and Hermione smiled reassuringly at him as he met their eyes and he grinned back as McGonagall began to read again.

**The snake nodded vigorously.**

**"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked.**

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.**

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**

**"Was it nice there?"**

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?" **

Ginny shook her head "Of all the things you could have talked to the snake about, you chose Brazil?"

Harry shrugged and gave her a sheepish grin.

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump.**

**"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"**

**Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could. **

A few people snorted "Waddling, nice description." George grinned

**"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. **

Harry rolled his eyes as people growled and shot furious looks at his cousin, though he to looked at Dudley when the boy squeaked out "Sorry." Harry wasn't quite sure whether he meant it or whether he said it to stop the glaring.

**Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened - one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror. **

At the same time as Dudley shuddered at the memory, Ron leaned forward in his seat eagerly.

"What happened?" Tonks asked, also unconsciously leaning forward in her seat with anticipation

Harry just smirked and motioned professor McGonagall to read on.

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. **

Some gaped at him whilst others (mainly the younger, or less mature) whooped with glee.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow "That's a fairly powerful bit of accidental magic Mr Potter." She said

Harry shrugged, feeling slightly embarrassed.

**The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.**

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come... Thanksss, amigo." **

"He sounds a very nice snake." Luna smiled

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.**

**"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?" **

"In to non being, which is to say everything." Both Remus and Professor McGonagall said at the same time, causing Remus to blush and Sirius to start sniggering.

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?" **

"Bloody little rat" Ginny muttered shooting a dark look at Dudley.

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. **

"What does it mean by 'starting on you' Harry?" Sirius snarled, his arm going protectively around his godsons shoulders. On the other side of him, Harry could feel Remus shaking.

"He just yells a lot," Harry said quietly, well aware that all eyes were on him "He likes to shout. He has never hurt me physically, except the odd swipe here and there. Despite disliking me, my Aunt would never have allowed it."

"Harry…" Remus's voice was croaky with emotion, but before he could say more Harry shook his head.

"I'm not lying to you." he whispered, meeting both Remus and his Godfather's eyes. He held their gazes for a few moments before he looked round the rest of the room catching the eyes of his horrified looking best friends. He gave them a weak smile, which they failed to return.

"Can we just finish this chapter." He said finally, realising that McGonagall was not going to start reading again with out prompting as she was to busy alternately looking at him sadly and shooting deadly looks at the depressed looking headmaster.

**He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go - cupboard - stay - no meals," **

Sirius snarled again, his grip tightening round Harrys shoulders, "No meals? Those…"

Mrs Weasley looked extremely pale and had tears running down her cheeks "You should never punish a child by taking away food. Oh Harry, no wonder you always look so thin."

"How often did they refuse to feed you Potter?" Snape asked, much to Harry's surprise. Although Snape looked as impassive as ever Harry noted the slight tightening around his mouth that he had come to realise indicated how truly angry his professor was.

He swallowed nervously then shrugged before answering in a whisper "It was one of their favourite punishments."

It took ten minutes for the room to calm down sufficiently enough to be able to carry on reading, and even then almost everyone still looked furious or upset. The room was tense as McGonagall started reading again and Harry found himself hoping that there wasn't much left of the chapter.

**before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.**

**Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.**

**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, **

Dumbledore felt so old. He couldn't help but think he deserved every angry look and harsh word that had and would come his way. He had wanted to keep Harry safe and had thought placing him with his aunt and uncle would be the best way. He had hoped they would love him as their own, as Lily and James would have loved Dudley should the positions have been reversed.

When Harry had finally come to Hogwarts he could see at once that he wasn't loved, that he wasn't particularly happy at the Dursley's, but he had not realised exactly how little they cared for their nephew. He had hoped to protect the boy from the threat he knew would return, but had not realised that it would be at the expense of his childhood.

What was more, Dumbledore realised that, if this war ended the way he suspected it would, this would be only the beginning of the anger that would be directed against him.

**ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash. He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead. **

"You remember that." Sirius whispered, sounding heartbroken.

"I remember more now."

"Of course," Remus lifted a shaking hand to cover his eyes "The Dementors"

Harry just nodded.

**This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all. **

"They loved you so much." Remus whispered "I wish…"

"I know." Harry smiled sadly not sure which part of Remus's statement he was answering.

**His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house. **

"You didn't know what the looked like?" Mrs Weasley had tears pouring from her eyes.

"Not till Christmas in our first year." Harry muttered, glancing at his two miserable looking best friends, knowing they would know exactly when they meant. They both gave him a weak smile.

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; **

The two men sitting beside him both seemed to deflate at that comment and Harry knew immediately that they were blaming themselves. Across the room he had also seen Dumbledore slowly look sadder and more defeated as the chapter went on, and, although the headmaster had been avoiding him so far this year, he was not used to Dumbledore looking old.

He sighed "It's not your faults, any of you, so stop blaming yourselves."

"If I hadn't convinced them to swap, or hadn't gone after Peter…" Sirius hunched over and covered his face with his hands.

"Sirius…"

"I should have checked on you, ignored the ministry." Remus croaked "But I was afraid, I thought you would be happy, why would you want a broken old werewolf hanging around?"

"Remus…"

"It's all my fault. Your parent's trusted me to look after you and I failed them in every way…"

"I thought it would be selfish, disturbing your family life just for my own desire…"

"Enough!" Harry shouted jumping to his feet and turning to face the two men "Stop it! It is not your faults! Yes my time with the Dursleys has been lousy but that is nothing to do with you guys! You made decisions based on events and feelings of the time. It's no good thinking what if? The past is the past and there is nothing to be done to change it.

"Harry…"

"No Sirius. You didn't know Wormtail was a traitor. You didn't know he would frame you for murder. You were angry and grieving when you went after him and you knew I was being taken somewhere safe. You didn't, couldn't know what would happen."

"And you…" Harry pointed at Remus "How were you to know that my life wasn't all sunshine and roses? You couldn't know. You did what you believed would be best for me and stayed away."

Harry turned on his heel and looked at Dumbledore "That goes for you to sir. You made a decision based on what information you had at the time. I don't blame any of you!"

Harry was panting a little by the time he had finished his little speech, his hands clenched at his sides. He glared round the room, daring anyone to speak against what he just said. To his surprise it was Hermione who broke the silence

"You should bare your own words in mind Harry." She said softly, meeting his gaze. He gaped at her for a few moments before looking away abruptly and dropping back in to his seat. He heard her sigh and could almost feel her and Ron's silent exchange as he refused to meet their eyes.

The silence stretched on and Harry scowled, scrubbing at his face before growling "Let's finish the damn chapter."

**the Dursleys were his only family. **

**Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.**

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang. **

"We disagree." Most of the students in the room chorused, shooting Dudley dark looks and earning a weak smile from Harry.

"That's the end of the chapter." McGonagall said quietly, inserting the book mark and laying the book down on the table.

"Thank Merlin for that." Harry muttered glancing at the men on either side of him, who both still looked depressed. He knew it wouldn't get better any time soon. He was sure the Dursleys would feature in at least one more chapter of this book, maybe more, and he dreaded to think about how much they would be in the rest of the books.

Professor Flitwick broke the silence the room seemed unable to loose "Shall I read next?" He asked, reaching for the book.

"Not yet." Sirius was suddenly on his feet "We want to talk to Harry first."

"Come on Harry." Remus also was on his feet, a hand on the boy's arm. Harry rolled his eyes, having a good idea what the two men wanted to discuss, but none the less he got to his feet and let the two men lead him out of the room. He glanced at his two best friends as they watched him being led through one of the doors. He knew that at some point, they to would want to talk.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think, and if you spot any mistakes. Also let me know if you think anyone becomes to OCC.**

**Also I warn you guys I am not the most regular of updaters, I'm just no good with schedules! :) Sometimes it will only be days between updates, other times it might take a couple of months...**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**


	4. A Talk

**Well heres another chapter, a talk between Sirius, Remus and Harry. I'm not entirely happy with it but I think I've made you wait long enough. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love knowing what you think. :)**

**Disclaimer: Me No Own.**

* * *

Harry stayed silent as he followed the two men through the door. They found themselves in a long hallway with doors on either side. Each door had a plaque with names on it.

Sirius examined each plaque as they went past, looking for one that held his name. He paused when he reached it, noting that he was to be sharing with Remus, before pushing the door open and stepping through.

Sirius couldn't help a weak smile as he took in the colour scheme of the room. Made up of reds, golds and browns it looked cosy and reminded him a lot of his own room in Grimmauld place.

There were two double beds, with hangings that could be pulled round for some privacy, a sofa that sat against one wall and a table with a couple of chairs. There was another door that Sirius assumed led to a bathroom.

He moved over to the sofa and sat down, motioning Harry to do the same. Remus pulled one of the wooden chairs over and sat down facing the other two.

Nobody said anything.

Harry shifted slightly, the silence making him uncomfortable, but neither of the men with him seemed inclined to break it.

Finally Harry decided to break it himself.

"So… you wanted to talk?" he said, glancing at the man sitting beside him "Because if not I'm pretty sure the others will be eager to carry on reading, not that I particularly want to do that either…"

Harry was cut off when Sirius put his arm round him and pulled him in to a hug

"I can't believe Dumbledore put you with those monsters." He said.

"Dumbledore did what he thought was best." Harry muttered, his voice slightly muffled by the fact Sirius was hugging him so tightly. "Besides, it could have been worse..."

Sirius pulled back and scowled "Worse! They starved you and stuffed you in a cupboard!"

"But they could have done more." Harry shrugged "They could have hurt me physically."

"Did they?" Remus asked quietly, causing Sirius to tighten his grip on Harry's arm, "And please answer truthfully Harry."

Harry hesitated before answering "Generally no."

"What do you mean by generally?" Remus's voice was calm but his shaking hands plainly betrayed his true emotions.

Harry sighed and looked away from the two men "As I said they have swiped at me on the odd occasion, and sometimes my uncle can be a bit rough if he man handles me, but my aunt would never let him do anything too bad to me. She may not like me but she would never allow it." Harry smiled wryly "She would probably use some excuse about what the neighbours would say."

There was silence for a few moments before Sirius spoke his voice slightly hoarse "That's not everything."

Harry glanced at him "What do you mean?"

"There is something you're not telling us." He moved, catching Harry's chin and forcing him to look in his eyes.

"I know what it's like Harry, I told you I had a miserable childhood and you know most of my family are nutcases. I know how hard it is to talk about, how you feel like you'll be looked at different, how you're burdening others with your problems. But believe me Harry, opening up, telling your dad and Remus here about everything, that was one of the best things I did. I felt so much better for it. Don't be afraid to talk to us."

They stared at each other for a few second before Harry jerked his head away. He ran a nervous hand through his hair before speaking again, staring at the floor as he did so.

"There… There was one incident, when I was about five that he… he got a bit drunk and my aunt… my aunt wasn't around. He got a bit rough then and… and I ended up with a… a broken arm." At his revelation Sirius jumped to his feet and started pacing whilst Remus gripped the arms of his seat. Harry didn't look up.

"My aunt was furious," He continued softly "I think it was the only time she was truly on my side, to some degree at least. Then again she could have just been afraid that next time it could be her precious Dudders in the firing line." Harry couldn't help some of the bitterness that seeped in to his voice. "But my Uncle never hurt me like that again, I think he had shocked himself as well. I don't think he's got drunk since then either. He's threatened, but it's all talk. They just shove me in the cupboard and forget about me for a while, deny me food. If the door wasn't locked I'd sneak in to the kitchen and take some at night. I think my aunt probably realised I do but she's never said anything. I mean, she must realise that there is food missing." Harry finally looked up "Really, it's not so bad. Like I said, it could have been a lot worse. Most of the time they just like to pretend I don't exist"

"I'll kill them." Sirius snarled

"I'll join you" Remus muttered, his eyes dark.

Harry jumped to his feet alarmed "No! You can't do anything to them, either of you." He moved, stepping in front of the pacing Sirius "Please! Promise me you won't do anything that will get you in to trouble."

Sirius stopped, some of his anger melting away as he saw the worry in his godsons eyes. Instead it was replaced by sadness "I failed you so badly." He said softly

"We both did." Remus said as he stood and moved to stand alongside Sirius.

Harry frowned "We went through this. None of this was your faults. Just please promise that you won't do anything rash."

Remus sighed "We won't do anything that will get us in trouble Harry, we promise."

"Speak for yourself" Sirius muttered darkly, just to earn a stern look from his friend. He sighed "Fine, I promise I won't do anything that will get me in trouble. I also promise that I will be having a little _'chat' _with those disgusting relatives of yours as well as with Dumbledore about getting you out of that house."

Remus smiled a rather wolfish looking smile "I'll join you on those chats"

The look the two men exchanged left Harry feeling slightly apprehensive, but before he could comment he found himself pulled back in to another hug, this time, to his surprise, from Remus.

When he pulled away Remus's cheeks had gone slightly pink "Sorry." He muttered as he took in Harry's surprised look but Harry just smiled slightly

"I don't mind." Harry wasn't used to being hugged much, especially by adults, but he found he didn't really mind, it just made him realise how much the two men actually cared about him.

Sirius pulled him in to a hug of his own before stepping back and glancing at Remus who nodded slightly.

"I think we need to talk more about this..." Remus smiled as Harry groaned "But, for now I think enough has been said."

"That doesn't mean we won't talk more about things" Sirius warned, noting the relieved look on his godsons face.

"No, it just means that we think that we've gone through enough emotions for the moment, not to mention the others will be eager to carry on with the books."

"You think reading the books will be less emotional?" Harry looked slightly incredulous.

"No" Remus looked slightly amused "But I do think there will be more stuff brought up in the books that we will need to talk about, not to mention there are others that may want to talk to you." Harry's mind immediately flashed to his two best friends "I think we all need a little time to organise our thoughts."

"Understand Harry that we are always available to talk to, no matter what time of the day or night." Sirius said putting an arm around the boys shoulders "We both care deeply for you, and so do a lot of the people out there in that room."

Harry smiled "Thanks." He said softly. Sirius had been right, he did feel better for talking with the two men.

They smiled back at him "We'll talk more later. For now, lets go back out and read another chapter." Sirius said "I want to hear about you at Hogwarts!"

"I think there'll be a few more chapters yet till I get there" Harry laughed as they moved towards the door.

"Hopefully not too many more." Sirius grinned as he held the door open for the other two, before following them out.

* * *

**Not sure I entirely did justice to the talk between them but it kind of went in a direction I wasn't expecting. **

**As always, if you spot any mistakes or think the characters are heading in to the relms of being OOC let me know. In fact, just let me know what you think full stop :)**


	5. Letters from No-one

**So here is the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

**Disclaimer: I dream that one day Harry Potter might be mine, but as of yet it is not. Therefore all rights belong to J K Rowling**

* * *

No one noticed them at first when they walked back in to the reading room. It was obvious that Sirius, Remus and Harry weren't the only ones who had been talking.

The majority of the adults stood to one side, most of them looking angry. Harry could see them talking and gesturing, a lot of the anger seemingly directed at Dumbledore.

In another corner, looking equally angry were most of the students. The twins had a sheet of paper in front of them and they looked to be plotting, with the others occasionally making a comment.

Harry noted his cousin had moved as far away from every other person in the room as possible, and kept glancing fearfully at the twins.

Percy sat alone, between the two groups, obviously trying to listen in to the conversations. Harry saw that his ears were red, showing that he was upset about something; he just wasn't quite sure what.

The Malfoy's also sat separately, conversing quietly, seemingly not interested in what the rest of the room were saying.

His two best friends were huddled in a corner, talking quietly. They were the first to spot that they were back. They fell silent as he made his way over and took a seat by them.

He couldn't quite meet their eyes. The three of them sat in silence for a few seconds, watching as Sirius and Remus made their way to join the group of adults. Then Ron spoke

"You know my mum is going to be twice as bad now right?" he said, glancing at Harry "I mean, she already complains that you're too skinny but now… She's going to be a nightmare."

Harry smiled and finally looked at his friends. He could see the concern in their eyes.

"I think some of them have been having a right go at Dumbledore." Ron added, glancing back in the adults direction

"Unfortunately they put up some sort of privacy charm after a few minutes." Hermione said, looking slightly annoyed "We couldn't hear anything after that."

"It was just starting to get interesting too." Ron grumbled "They had started talking about things to do with this year and stuff."

"It doesn't matter if they try to keep it secret now, I suspect we're going to find out in these books anyway."

Harry couldn't help a slightly bitter laugh at Hermiones' comment "Yeah, but everyone gets to find out our secrets first. Especially mine it seems."

He looked away as his two friends gave him sympathetic looks.

"We know it's hard Harry. I haven't told my parents hardly anything about what we've got up to at school." Hermione sighed "They're going to flip."

Ron pulled a face "So are my parents. They think they know some stuff, but really they have no idea. Mums going to kill me herself."

Harry closed his eyes and sighed "I'm sorry guy's. I guess I just…" he rubbed a hand against his forehead.

"It's fine mate." Ron gave him a small smile "We understand."

"We're here if you want to talk Harry." Hermione said softly, Ron nodding next to her. "Or if you just want to escape everybody else talking." She added as the rest of their friends finally noticed that Harry was back.

"Thanks guy's" He muttered as people started to retake their seats, many still looking annoyed "maybe later yeah?" he looked at them, trying to tell them with his eyes that he would talk to them, when they didn't have everybody else trying to listen in to their conversations.

Hermione leant over and gave him a brief hug whilst Ron gave him a reassuring grin.

"You all right Harry?" Mrs Weasley said, looking at him with concern.

"I'm fine Mrs Weasley." Harry said with a sigh as Ron sent him a pointed look.

"Are you sure…"

"He said he's fine mum." Ron interrupted, looking at Professor Flitwick before she could reprimand him "You were going to read next weren't you professor?"

Everyone got the point. Kingsley passed Flitwick the book as everyone settled back in to their seats to listen, no one commenting on the fact the trio hadn't returned to their previous seats.

"Well then," Professor Flitwick glanced once more round the room before opening the book and reading **THE LETTERS FROM NO ONE**

Harry grinned as he remembered the hassle the letters had caused.

**The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment. **

Harry gritted his teeth as the room tensed, _couldn't it of started on a happier note?_ He thought

**By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.**

"Poor Arabella." Sprout muttered

**Harry was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader. **

"What wonderful logic" Hermione said dryly as most of the Weasley children sniggered.

**The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favourite sport: Harry Hunting.**

"Wonder how they would feel about Dudley hunting?" Ginny muttered darkly

**This was why Harry spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where he could see a tiny ray of hope. When September came he would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley. Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there too. Harry, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local public school. Dudley thought this was very funny.**

"What's so funny about public school?" Louise Granger asked with a frown "I went to public school and it provided a sound grounding for me to continue my studies."

**"They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told Harry. "Want to come upstairs and practice?"**

**"No, thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilets never had anything as horrible as your head down it - it might be sick." **

An outbreak of laughter greeted that sentence, lightening the mood in the room

**Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said.**

**One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Harry at Mrs. Figg's. Mrs. Figg wasn't as bad as usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. She let Harry watch television and gave him a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years.**

"It wasn't bad though, maybe slightly stale but it was just nice to get a treat." Harry smiled

**That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. **

Harry started to snicker as he remembered what his cousin had looked like in that uniform, causing others to look at him in confusion.

**Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters.**

"Geez, makes you glad for the good old plain black Hogwarts uniforms, doesn't it?" Tonks said pulling a face as others also started laughing

**They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life.**

**As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and grown-up. Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh.**

"I think we're with Harry on this one." George grinned.

**There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Harry went in for breakfast. **

"Your Aunt is that bad of a cook huh?" Sirius said, eliciting more laughter from those surrounding him.

**It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water.**

**"What's this?" he asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question.**

**"Your new school uniform," she said.**

**Harry looked in the bowl again.**

**"Oh," he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."**

"Where have you been hiding this sense of humour Harry?" Fred asked with a wide grin.

**"Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things gray for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."**

**Harry seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue. He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High - like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably.**

**Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.**

**They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.**

**"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.**

**"Make Harry get it."**

**"Get the mail, Harry."**

**"Make Dudley get it."**

**"Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley."**

Many of the younger element scowled and glared in Dudley's direction.

**Harry dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and - a letter for Harry.**

"Whoo, your Hogwarts letter! Finally!" Tonks cheered

**Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. **

"Well that's a lie," Fred grinned

"I know plenty of people who wrote to you when they were younger." George continued

"Both Ginny and Ron must have written to you at least half a dozen times." Fred's grin got wider as his younger siblings went red and avoided looking at Harry

"And I seem to remember two other boys who begged me to help them write a few letters of their own." Arthur said mildly, smiling as the twins closed their mouths with a snap.

Ron and Ginny both sniggered.

"I also wrote to you on a few occasions Harry." Remus said frowning "I thought, even if I couldn't see you…"

"I believe the ministry diverted all wizard post addressed to Harry to a vault within Gringotts." Dumbledore said "It should be easy enough for you to get access, Harry."

**Who would? He had no friends, no other relatives - he didn't belong to the library, so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:**

**Mr. H. Potter**

**The Cupboard under the Stairs**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

The teachers all suddenly went rather pale.

"It was on the envelope?" Sirius growled

McGonagall was the one who answered, looking quite shaken "I had no idea… we use self addressing envelopes. The address changes depending on where the recipient is at the time of receiving the letter, or, in the case of muggle borns, the envelope usually picks up on the room they spend the most time in." She shook her head "I should have checked them though, should have read them through. I shall ensure I do so in the future."

**The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. **

"Oh! I know what a stamp is!" Arthur exclaimed, looking quite excited "We had to use them when we invited Harry to the Quidditch world cup!"

Harry tried very hard to cover his laughter as he remembered the letter the Weasley's had sent and the reaction it had earned.

**Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.**

**"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.**

"That was a joke?" Sirius asked looking horrified

**Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter.**

"Why didn't you open it in the hall" Remus groaned

Harry shrugged "I was in shock?"

**He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope.**

**Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard.**

**"Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk. -."**

**"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!"**

There was a collective groan around the room and Dudley sunk in his seat as many furious eyes were turned towards him.

"Why couldn't you keep your fat mouth shut you…"

"Ginny!" Mrs Weasley cut off her daughters' furious tirade before it really begun.

**Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon.**

"Well that's rude!" Louise Granger frowned

**"That's mine!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back.**

**"Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge.**

"Your uncle should probably get that checked out Harry." Luna said

**"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.**

**Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.**

**"Vernon! Oh my goodness - Vernon!"**

**They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick.**

The Weasley children all paled "Could you imagine what mum would have done to us if we had tried that?" Charlie said softly to his brother

Bill shuddered and cast a glance in his mothers' direction "I don't think I want to."

**"I want to read that letter," he said loudly. **

"**I want to read it," said Harry furiously, "as it's mine!"**

"Uh oh. I think Harry's temper is about to make an appearance." Ron shuddered.

Harry glared at him as Hermione hid her grin.

**"Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.**

**Harry didn't move.**

**I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.**

**"Let me see it!" demanded Dudley.**

**"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them. Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Dudley won, so Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor.**

"That's the best place anyway Harry." Bill said without thinking, giving his mother a sheepish look as she scowled at him.

**"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address - how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?"**

**"Watching - spying - might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.**

**"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want -"**

**Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.**

**"No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer... Yes, that's best... we won't do anything...**

**"But -"**

**"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"**

The room suddenly went very still and very quiet.

"They just tried to keep me as miserable as possible." Harry sighed "My uncle just had an unfortunate choice of words." There was no way he was going to tell the whole room what he had told Sirius and Remus, it was bad enough having people find out anything about his home life in the first place.

Many of the adults exchanged meaningful glances and Harry sighed again and once more found himself wishing his older self had left out the details about the Dursleys.

**That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Harry in his cupboard.**

"Merlin! How did he fit?" Fred said, making a half hearted attempt to try and dispel some of the tension that had once more crept in to the room.

At the lack of response he glanced at his twin and shrugged.

**"Where's my letter?" said Harry, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. "Who's writing to me?"**

**"No one. It was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly. "I have burned it."**

"It's such a big thing when you get your first Hogwarts letter" Sirius said sadly "It was one of the best things that happened to me, a chance to escape the house I hated. But for you…"

"It was one of the best things that happened to me." Harry said firmly "Getting my letter, finding out I was a wizard. It opened up a new world; it gave me friends, a family even. I've still got the letter."

"I just wish you had someone to celebrate it with. Your mum and dad, they would have been so proud."

Remus snorted "James would have been bouncing off the walls, probably already planning pranks you could play. He probably would have been more excited than you."

**"It was not a mistake," said Harry angrily, "it had my cupboard on it."**

**"SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling. He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful.**

**"Err - yes, Harry - about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking... you're really getting a bit big for it... we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom.**

"Second bedroom?" Ron yelped as furious eyes were once more turned towards Harry's cousin.

"They had a spare bedroom, yet made you sleep in a cupboard?" Hermione hissed "Your aunt and uncle better hope I never run in to them, because they won't like the outcome!"

Ron and Harry both gulped, knowing how dangerous Hermione could be when she was angry. Unseen by most, Draco also squirmed in his seat.

**"Why?" said Harry.**

**"Don't ask questions!" snapped his uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs, now."**

**The Dursleys' house had four bedrooms:**

Hermione started to mumble under her breath, Ron and Harry glanced nervously at each other before edging away.

**one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom. **

"Spoilt brat" Ginny hissed

**It only took Harry one trip upstairs to move everything he owned from the cupboard to this room. **

**He sat down on the bed and stared around him. Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old video camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over the next door neighbour's dog; in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favourite program had been cancelled; there was a large birdcage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it. Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched.**

"There were some quite good books there." Harry said causing a few people to stare at him.

He shrugged uncomfortably "I do like to read occasionally you know, and it was a good way of passing some time." Hermione beamed at him whilst Ron just shook his head.

Harry shrugged again and looked at Professor Flitwick, silently begging him to continue reading.

**From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother, "I don't want him in there... I need that room... make him get out..."**

**Harry sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday he'd have given anything to be up here. Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here without it.**

**Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof, **

"Poor tortoise" Luna mumbled

**and he still didn't have his room back. Harry was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he'd opened the letter in the hall. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly.**

**When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Harry, made Dudley go and get it. They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's another one! 'Mr. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive -'"**

"Idiot!" Ginny snapped "why would you tell them if you wanted to read it?"

**With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Harry right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind. **

"Make a habit of that Harry?" Hermione asked glancing at the two boys.

"Well you know, it's the best way of tackling something so big and stupid." Harry said, his face straight.

Ron snorted and then the three of them were laughing.

Everyone else was staring at them in confusion, unable to understand what was funny.

"Get the feeling we're missing something?" Tonks said

Fred leant over and punched his brother on the arm

"Oi!" Ron scowled as he rubbed his arm

"Care to share the joke?"

"You'll see" Hermione covered her mouth, trying to stop giggling. "It's not even that funny really. We were just remembering something. It will probably be in the book."

"You know, I could see us becoming very sick of the words 'you'll see' very quickly." Remus said dryly

**After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Harry's letter clutched in his hand.**

**"Go to your cupboard - I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at Harry. "Dudley - go - just go."**

**Harry walked round and round his new room. Someone knew he had moved out of his cupboard and they seemed to know he hadn't received his first letter. Surely that meant they'd try again? And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail. He had a plan.**

Harry didn't miss the looks his two best friends exchanged.

"My plans aren't that bad!" He huffed

"Well no," Hermione said soothingly "they just tend to go a bit… wrong."

"Don't worry mate, you're better at thinking on your feet any way." Ron said as Harry crossed his arms and scowled.

**The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently. He mustn't wake the Dursleys. He stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights.**

**He was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first. **

"That doesn't sound like a bad plan" Kingsley said, glancing at the trio.

"See!" Harry said, looking at his friends

Hermione just raised an eyebrow and Ron smirked. Harry scowled and stared at the floor, already knowing how this particular plan went wrong.

**His heart hammered as he crept across the dark hall toward the front door –**

"**Arrrrrrrrggggggg!"**

**Harry leapt into the air; he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat - something alive!**

Hermione shook her head "It just seems to be the way your luck works Harry. Something always seems to go wrong."

Harry huffed as those around him laughed

**Lights clicked on upstairs and to his horror Harry realized that the big, squashy something had been his uncle's face. **

"Yes!" The twins cheered, though a look from their mother quickly silenced them.

**Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Harry didn't do exactly what he'd been trying to do. He shouted at Harry for about half an hour and then told him to go and make a cup of tea. Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen and by the time he got back, the mail had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap. Harry could see three letters addressed in green ink.**

**I want -" he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes. **

**Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot.**

**"See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't deliver them they'll just give up."**

**"I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon."**

**"Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruitcake Aunt Petunia had just brought him.**

"And thank Merlin for that." Sirius sighed

"It's a miracle that you turned out so good, kind and sane Harry, having to live with them." Mrs Weasley smiled, causing Harry's cheeks to go red.

"Whoever said he was sane?" Ron asked grinning as his best mate scowled at him.

**On Friday, no less than twelve letters arrived for Harry. As they couldn't go through the mail slot they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom.**

A few people snorted and Harry grinned, "Just wait, it gets better."

**Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" as he worked, and jumped at small noises.**

"He sounds as paranoid as you Mad eye." Tonks laughed.

Moody's Magical eye swivelled in her direction as he scowled but Tonks just ignored him.

**On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. **

"They were _only just_ beginning to get out of hand?" David Granger said, looking slightly incredulous.

Harry just shrugged.

**Twenty-four letters to Harry found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window. **

"Someone is getting very creative!" Sirius laughed.

"It was hilarious." Harry laughed. "My aunt had boiled them and my uncle cut the top off the egg just for this letter to spring out. He shot back so fast from the table he fell off the chair."

His friends laughed and Harry was surprised to see that even his cousin looked slightly amused, though the smile abruptly disappeared when Harry caught his eye.

Harry frowned to himself as his cousin looked away. He still wasn't sure what to think about Dudley. He had been sent here for a reason, and Harry hoped it would result in a few epiphanies for the boy.

**While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, **

Harry sniggered, causing other to look at him questioningly.

"The people on the other end of the phone thought he was absolutely barmy, talking about letters in eggs and stuff. My uncle got louder and louder and his face just got redder as he shouted then he suddenly stopped mid sentence and stared at the phone. The people on the other end had hung up."

**Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor.**

**"Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Dudley asked Harry in amazement.**

**On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy.**

**"No post on Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today -"**

"Famous last words" Bill muttered

**Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one.**

"Wouldn't it have been more sensible to pick one up Potter?" Draco sneered, before catching the slightly disapproving look his mother acquired.

"Maybe it was my dormant seeker qualities that encouraged me to catch a letter, rather than just pick one up." Harry said mildly "Besides, it was like there was a strong breeze going round the kitchen, none of them actually settled on the floor."

**"Out! OUT!"**

**Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall. When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.**

**"That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his moustache at the same time. **

"He was looking quite demented by that point." Harry said "It took him a month to get his moustache looking even again."

**I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"**

**He looked so dangerous with half his moustache missing that no one dared argue. Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the highway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag.**

Dudley watched the room occupants, surprised to see some of them actually looking angry on his behalf. Most though seemed to think he deserved it. And they weren't the only ones. He was wondering what it would have been like if he hadn't been so spoilt.

He watched as his cousin interacted with his friends. Would he have had different friends, nicer friends? Ones he could have confided in at times like his cousin seemed to.

**They drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while. "Shake'em off... shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this.**

**They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer.**

**Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Harry shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored but Harry stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering...**

"I was thinking about the letters." Harry said at the curious looks "About who it was so desperate to get hold of me and why, and whether they would keep trying."

**They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day. **

"You can hardly call that breakfast!" Ron groaned with a few others nodding avidly in agreement.

**They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table.**

**"'Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk."**

**She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:**

**Mr. H. Potter**

**Room 17**

**Railview Hotel**

**Cokeworth**

**Harry made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way. The woman stared.**

"Don't just stare you stupid woman, give Harry the letter!" Ginny growled

**"I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room.**

**"****Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her. Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. **

Dudley shuddered as he remembered that day. He had truly thought his father had finally completely lost it. He had even gone as far as asking his mother that very question.

Anyone would have agreed, the places his father had driven them to just to get out, look around and decide against, the middle of a forest, a field, halfway across a bridge and at the top of a massive multi-storey car park.

But Dudley decided that the place that they had finally ended up at was most definitely the worst.

_At least the frantic driving had finished when they finally reached the coast_, he thought as he tuned back in to the book.

**Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared.**

**It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley snivelled.**

**"It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television. "**

**Monday. This reminded Harry of something. If it was Monday - and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days the week, because of television - then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday.**

"Whoo! Happy Birthday Harry!" The twins cheered.

Harry rolled his eyes but decided not to point out that his birthday was currently no where near in real life.

**Of course, his birthdays were never exactly fun - last year, the Dursleys had given him a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks. **

"I assume the birthday presents I would send every year are in the vault with the other letters" Remus said, a slightly icy tone to his voice.

Dumbledore nodded though he to had obviously picked up Remus' annoyed tone.

"We're going to spoil you rotten on your next birthday Harry." Sirius said casually, "You know that, don't you?"

Harry was about to protest when he saw the dark look in his Godfathers eyes, one that was mirrored in quite a few others. He clamped his mouth shut and smiled his thanks. It was safer not to argue.

**Still, you weren't eleven every day.**

**Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling. **

"That can't mean anything good." Kingsley muttered

**He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought.**

**"Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!"**

**It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain, there was no television in there.**

**"Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!"**

"There is something seriously wrong with that man's mental capability." McGonagall said

**A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-gray water below them.**

**"I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!"**

**It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house.**

**The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. **

**There were only two rooms.**

**Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas. **

"He calls those rations?" Ron moaned

**He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shrivelled up.**

**"Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully.**

Harry decided then that he would very much like to see what would happen should most of the occupants in the room actually meet his uncle. From the looks on faces he was sure it would be very entertaining to watch.

**He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail. Harry privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer him up at all.**

**As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few mouldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.**

"Why those vile…"

"If I ever get my hands on them…"

"How dare they…"

Harry gulped at the furious looks that were on his friends' faces, and tried not to listen to the various muttered plans and insults that were directed towards his unsuspecting aunt and uncle.

**The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all, **

"I think it's the one birthday of mine they will never forget." Harry grinned "It's one that I will never forget. Best birthday ever!"

**wondering where the letter writer was now.**

**Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did. **

"That's right Harry, always look for the silver lining." Luna said dreamily

**Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow.**

"Was it?" Ginny asked curiously

"No. There were no letters there at all when we got back."

"All the extra letters would have disappeared when Harry successfully received a letter." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling

**Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea?**

**One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds... twenty ... ten... nine - maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him - three... two... one...**

**BOOM.**

Everyone jumped as Flitwick shouted.

"Really Filius, was that necessary?" McGonagall looked at her fellow professor disapprovingly. Flitwick just smiled in response.

**The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.**

"That's the end of the chapter." Flitwick said cheerfully, closing the book

"Who's outside?" Sirius asked, looking slightly worried

Harry shook his head "I'm not telling, you have to carry on reading to find out."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sirius said, glancing round

"I'll be glad ter read next if that's all right" Hagrid said, glancing round the room for confirmation before leaning forward and picking up the book.

Harry sent him a wide grin which Hagrid returned as he opened the book, before clearing his throat and reading

**THE KEEPER OF THE KEYS.**

* * *

**I'll do my best to get the next chapter up a little quicker, though I make no promises. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think :)**


	6. Keeper Of The Keys

**Hi Guys. Whoo I got this chapter out quite a bit quicker than the last one, go me! No promises the next one will be so quck though. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I do so love hearing what you think. I had one person ask if I could write a reminder list saying who is in the room, so here it is:**

**Harry, Ron and Hermione**

**Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ginny**

**Dumbledore, Hagrid, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Snape**

**Narcissa and Draco Malfoy**

**Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood**

**Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Kingsley**

**Fleur Delacour**

**Dudley Dursley**

**Mr and Mrs Granger (Whom I have named David and Louise as I don't think they were given names in the book)**

**Well there you go, hopefully that will help clear up any confusion over who's present. So now on with the story :)**

**Disclaimer: As much as I love the HP characters they unfortunately belong to J K Rowling.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

"_I'll be glad ter read next if thats all right" Hagrid said, glancing round the room for confirmation before leaning forward and picking up the book._

_ Harry sent him a wide grin which Hagrid returned as he opened the book, before clearing his throat and reading_

* * *

_**THE KEEPER OF THE KEYS.**_

**BOOM. They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake. "Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly.**

**There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands**

"What!" Louise Granger yelped, her husband and daughter both also looking horrified

"What's a rifle?" Mrs Weasley asked

"A type of muggle weapon." Sirius answered darkly, earning a few surprised looks "It can cause serious injury or death to the victim. Not something you have around children."

**- now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them.**

**"Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you - I'm armed!"**

**There was a pause. Then -**

**SMASH!**

A few people flinched as Hagrid shouted the word. McGonagall sent him a disapproving look that Hagrid pretended not to notice.

**The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor.**

"Well that's one way to make an entrance." Charlie grinned

"I didn' mean fer the door ter come off its hinges, it wer more rotten than I thought." Hagrid shrugged "I only kept knockin' 'cause I thought they hadn't heard me the firs' time."

**A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.**

**The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all.**

**"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey..."**

Hagrid grinned sheepishly as people sniggered

"Only you Hagrid could bash down a door then ask for a cuppa." Fred laughed

**He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear.**

**"Budge up, yeh great lump," said the stranger.**

**Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon.**

**"An' here's Harry!" said the giant.**

**Harry looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.**

"That's when I really knew you were friendly." Harry laughed "Before that I was just too shocked to move."

**"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yet dad, but yeh've got yet mom's eyes."**

"That was the first time anyone told me that. It was the first time I had any idea what my parents might have looked like." Harry smiled slightly

**Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise.**

**I demand that you leave at once, sir!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!"**

**"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant; he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room.**

"Thank you Hagrid!" Remus sighed, and quite a few of the adults relaxed a little now they knew the gun would play no more in the story.

**Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.**

"How would you know what that sounds like Harry?" Hermione asked looking slightly amused.

Harry shrugged "It's just what I imagine it would sound like I expect. I didn't consciously go 'that sounds just like a mouse getting trodden on.'"

"Maybe if we get hold of the rat we can find out exactly how it sounds." Ron said lowly, so only his two friends could hear. Harry responded with a rather evil grin

**"Anyway - Harry," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here - I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."**

**From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry written on it in green icing.**

Harry was smiling, a slightly glazed look on his face "My first birthday cake, at least that I remember anyway. It was really nice." He looked towards Hagrid "Did I thank you for that?"

"It wer nothin' Harry" Hagrid said waving his hand to emphasize the point "I was pleased ter do it."

"On another note Harry," Remus interrupted "you may be interested to know that you did have a birthday cake on your first birthday, in fact you had three."

"Why would I have three?" Harry asked bemusedly

Remus grinned "Well you had one about a week before your birthday, one that we brought so Sirius and I could take part. Remember we couldn't make your first birthday. We had it when we went to the zoo. But the other two," Remus chuckled, "James wanted to make your first birthday cake, but Lily wouldn't let him make it without supervision as he wasn't the best cook."

"Not that he would admit that fact." Sirius laughed

"Yes, well you can hardly talk Sirius." He ignored Sirius' pout "Anyway, the day before your birthday and after a couple of near disasters diverted skilfully by your mother, James managed to produce something that was edible. He decorated it all nice before they set it aside to cool."

Sirius started to snigger "Your parents went to have showers as Jamie managed to make quite a mess. Unbeknown to them, you had woken from your nap and had decided to escape your cot and go and explore. And of course, you somehow managed to find your way to the kitchen"

Remus laughed "Your mum and dad came down to find you and the kitchen covered in cake. You had managed to pull the tablecloth off the table and with it the cake James had worked so hard on. You had picked off and eaten a lot of the sweets and icing they had decorated it with and basically mashed the rest of it in to the floor."

Sirius picked up the story "Apparently James sulked for the rest of the evening, bemoaning the fact you ruined his perfect cake that took him four hours to do, and you were extra hyper due to all the sugar you'd had. Lily found it quite funny, despite the mess you had made of her kitchen."

"Lily convinced James to help her make another cake once she had put you to bed for the night, though once it was done James took it up to their room and put it out of your reach, apparently stating 'just in case.' You all enjoyed that one civilly on your actual birthday."

Everyone was laughing at the two men's story, imagining a baby Harry covered in cake. Harry especially was pleased with the story, though slightly embarrassed about everyone hearing it. Still, it was another story he had about his parents.

'_Well that's one good thing that seems to be coming out of reading these books_' he thought to himself '_I've heard more stories about my parents in these last few hours than I heard in my first three years at Hogwarts._'

The atmosphere was decidedly more cheerful when they finally settled down and listened to Hagrid read once more.

**Harry looked up at the giant. He meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to his mouth, and what he said instead was, "Who are you?"**

**The giant chuckled.**

**"True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."**

**He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm.**

**"What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."**

McGonagall groaned and Snape sneered but Sprout and Flitwick just chuckled and shook their heads.

"He's never going to change" Sprout said smiling at her colleagues annoyance.

**His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shrivelled crisp bags in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Harry felt the warmth wash over him as though he'd sunk into a hot bath.**

**The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea. **

"It's amazing how much you always seem to have in your pockets Hagrid." Tonks said, shaking her head

**Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, **

A couple of people groaned "Do you have to describe the food so well Harry?" Sirius moaned "They sound so good, it's making my mouth water." There were a few nods of agreement.

**Dudley fidgeted a little. Uncle Vernon said sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley."**

**The giant chuckled darkly.**

**"Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry."**

**He passed the sausages to Harry, who was so hungry he had never tasted anything so wonderful, but he still couldn't take his eyes off the giant. Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, he said, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are."**

**The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.**

**"Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts - yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course."**

**"Er - no," said Harry.**

**Hagrid looked shocked.**

**"Sorry," Harry said quickly.**

"You looked so horrified I couldn't help but apologise." Harry shrugged as he saw people about to protest at his apology. He didn't want the mood of the room to deteriorate from it previous cheerfulness for as long as he could help.

**"Sorry?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them who should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?"**

"I was starting to think you were a little bit mad by this point." Harry grinned "Either that or I was having one of the weirdest dreams I have ever had and trust me; I've had some weird dreams."

**"All what?" asked Harry.**

**"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!"**

**He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall.**

"You can look very scary when you're angry Hagrid."

**"Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy - this boy! - knows nothin' abou' - about ANYTHING?"**

"Oh dear" Hermione sighed "Harry's going to think your insulting him Hagrid."

**Harry thought this was going a bit far. He had been to school, after all, and his marks weren't bad.**

**"I know some things," he said. "I can, you know, do math and stuff." **

"Math and stuff." Hermione giggled "That really shows off the extent of what you learnt Harry."

Harry done the mature thing and stuck out his tongue at his friend.

**But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Yer parents' world."**

**"What world?"**

**Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode.**

**"DURSLEY!" he boomed.**

**Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble."**

"Such a brave man" Tonks said, her vice dripping in sarcasm.

**Hagrid stared wildly at Harry.**

**"But yeh must know about yet mom and dad," he said. "I mean, they're famous. You're famous."**

**"What? My - my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?"**

"You get told your famous Potter and you ask about your parents?" Draco said scornfully

Harry just shrugged "I knew nothing about my parents. All I had been told my whole life is that they were out of work, lazy drunks." He said softly "If you had been in my position, you would have latched on to something positive about them too."

As Harry was thrown sad looks Draco couldn't help but think how true that statement was. As he had got older he had heard plenty of bad things said about his parents, but it was the good things he clung to, that he tried to remember when someone was saying something bad. It was that image he had built as a young child, when he had only seen his parents' good side, that was what he tried to keep hold of.

_'And yet Potter didn't even have that'_ came the slightly guilty thought that was hurriedly pushed aside.

**"Yeh don' know... yeh don' know..." Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare.**

**"Yeh don' know what yeh are?" he said finally.**

"I was so confused by this point, and absolutely convinced that either you were completely crazy, or I was."

"I think I would have been confused to." Neville muttered

**Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice.**

**"Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!"**

"Like you could forbid Hagrid." Ron scoffed

**A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage.**

**"You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?"**

"I still have no idea what was in that letter." Harry shrugged

**"Kept what from me?" said Harry eagerly.**

**"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic.**

**Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror.**

**"Ah, go boil yet heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. "Harry - yer a wizard."**

**There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.**

**"I'm a what?" gasped Harry.**

Harry just shrugged and grinned good naturedly as a few of his friends sniggered at his reaction.

"That was my reaction to Harry," Hermione said with a smile "Though I suspect it took Professor McGonagall longer to convince me than it would have you."

"Indeed Miss Granger. I believe I had to perform no less than eight spells to convince you, including turning a teacup in to a mouse, levitating a vase and making your books dance across the table. Even then you were still trying to disprove the existence of magic. I believe it was me apparating across the room and turning the walls different colours that finally convinced you I was not mad and magic did in fact exist." McGonagall said, causing Hermione to blush and her friends to laugh.

**"A wizard, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter."**

**Harry stretched out his hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to Mr. H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. He pulled out the letter and read:**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall,**

**Deputy Headmistress**

**Questions exploded inside Harry's head like fireworks and he couldn't decide which to ask first. After a few minutes he stammered, "What does it mean, they await my owl?"**

"Well that wasn't my first choice of question when I found out about magic" Hermione laughed

Harry shrugged "It seemed the most urgent though, seeing as the letter said it needed an answer by the 31st of July, which was of course that day. Despite not being sure any of it was real I didn't want to miss the opportunity of going if it was."

**"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl - a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl **

"He likes it in my pocket." Hagrid hastened to explain as he saw a few disapproving looks "The pocket's enlarged an' he's got a nice little nest in there."

**a long quill, and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Harry could read upside down:**

"Impressive Harry" Fred grinned "Hagrids' writing is difficult to read the right way up, let alone upside down."

**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**

**Given Harry his letter.**

**Taking him to buy his things tomorrow.**

**Weather's horrible. Hope you're well.**

**Hagrid**

**Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm. **

"Poor owl." Luna murmured "Being thrown in to the rain."

**Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone.**

"It is much easier than those telephone things." Ron said nodding certainly.

Harry laughed, remembering Rons' last attempt to use a telephone, not that his uncle had reacted particularly well to the call. Still…

**Harry realized his mouth was open and closed it quickly.**

**"Where was I?" said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight.**

**"He's not going," he said.**

**Hagrid grunted.**

**"I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him," he said.**

**"A what?" said Harry, interested.**

**"A Muggle," said Hagrid, "it's what we call nonmagic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."**

"Literally and figuratively." Charlie sniggered, causing people to laugh and his mother to give him a stern look.

**"We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!"**

Everyone froze at the language his uncle had used. Everyone looked angry. Sirius and Remus were both growling and waves of cold anger seemed to be rolling of Dumbledore.

Harry sighed, the chapter had been going so well. He felt Hermione squeeze his hand and Ron bumped his shoulder and he gave them both a small smile.

**"You knew?" said Harry. "You knew I'm a - a wizard?"**

**"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that-that school-and came home every holiday with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was - a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"**

"And so they should be!" Sprout said angrily "Lily was a brilliant witch!"

"She was so kind and caring, willing to give anyone a hand if they needed it." Flitwick said sadly

"How can she say that to her son?" Mrs Weasley shook her head "How can she be so bitter and jealous that she insults a mother in front of their child."

**She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years.**

"She probably had." Harry said dully, unknowingly mirroring Snapes bitter thoughts

**"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as - as - abnormal - and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"**

Many pale faces turned to look at a miserable looking Harry

"That's how you found out?" Mrs Weasley asked, looking devastated.

"That no good heartless b…"

"Sirius!" McGonagall cut the furious man off "I know you're angry but I do not wish to hear that kind of language in my presence!"

Sirius snarled something under his breath before glaring angrily at the book.

**Harry had gone very white. As soon as he found his voice he said, "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!"**

**"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!" **

**"But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently.**

**The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious.**

"I didn' think I was the right person ter tell yer Harry." Hagrid said quietly "I thought yer would have known a little 'bout yer parents deaths. I didn' want ter upset yeh. But yeh couldn' come ter school not knowin'."

"It was fine Hagrid. I needed to know and you explained it well." Harry shuddered "It would have been a nightmare coming to school if you hadn't told me. It's bad enough with everyone pointing and staring as it is. If I hadn't known why…" Harry shuddered again

**"I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh - but someone's gotta - yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'."**

"Like I said, nightmare!"

**He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys.**

**"Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh - mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it..."**

Harry glanced at Dumbledore _he knows, _he thought annoyed _he knows much more than he's told me._

**He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with - with a person called - but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows -"**

**"Who? "**

**"Well - I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Gulpin' gargoyles, Harry, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went... bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was..."**

**Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.**

**"Could you write it down?" Harry suggested.**

**"Nah -can't spell it. All right - Voldemort. "Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again."**

"I'm impressed you got him to say it at all Harry." Dumbledore smiled

"**Anyway, this - this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too - some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches... terrible things happened." **

Many of the adults eyes darkened as they remember those days, remembered the constant fear they felt. How they had lost friends and family. How they couldn't be sure a friend would not turn in to an enemy.

They remembered the joy they had felt at the supposed defeat of the Dark Lord and the sorrow at its cost.

And their eyes darkened further as they realised that the fear was back, that fear of the loss and destruction of everything and everyone they hold dear.

They realised they were lucky though. They had at least had a chance to prepare; they at least knew that he had returned. So many out there had no idea, or didn't believe because of the stories the ministry spun, and because of that, when he finally revealed himself, there would be so many more casualties.

The rest of the wizarding world would be scrambling to put in to place protections that should have been put in place months ago.

"**He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him - an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway.**

**"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before... probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side."**

"Oh they did try, only once mind you, but Voldemort did try to get them on side." Remus said darkly "He was more interested in James than Lily, because he was a pure blood, but knowing how powerful they both were he was willing to make a concession about Lily."

"I never knew that." McGonagall looked shocked, so did a number of others in the room

"He tried with all of us at some point." Sirius growled "He had Bellatrix and Lestrange offer me, tried to tell me I should follow in the footsteps of my family. I told them where to shove it and got a few curses in for good measure before escaping."

"They cornered me the day after a full moon. Three of them, Fenrir Greyback being one of them. They claimed he could offer a better life for a werewolf. Unfortunately for them they under estimated my capabilities after a full moon and I escaped."

"Voldemort himself approached your parents Harry." Sirius said quietly, his eyes slightly glazed with memories "Him and five or six death eaters. I believe their very rude response left him fuming and he tried to kill them. They took out three of the death eaters before help arrived and Lily had even managed to catch Voldemort with a cutting hex."

"Peter was the only one he obviously managed to turn. We never knew he had even been approached. He usually did his best to stay away from trouble, despite being in the order." Remus said bitterly

"Well the rat always was a coward." Sirius snarled.

Dumbledore listened sadly, knowing that this was one of the three times the Potters had defied him, one of the reasons Voldemort had decided the prophecy meant them.

**"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em... maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' - an' -"**

**Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.**

There were plenty of teary eyed people in the room, especially those who had known the Potters well.

Harry felt his two friends press against his side in silent comfort as he just stared at his hands.

**"Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad - knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find - anyway..."**

**"You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then - an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing - he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh - took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even - but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age - the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts - an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."**

Everyone bowed their heads in memory of those lost. Molly dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief as she remembered how her brothers had died fighting, and how her twins often reminded her of them. Arthur put his arm round his wife in comfort, knowing how hard she had taken her brothers deaths.

**Something very painful was going on in Harry's mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close, he saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than he had ever remembered it before - and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life: a high, cold, cruel laugh.**

Harry shuddered and clenched his hands in to fists. He heard that laugh so often now, in his dreams and nightmares, when he revisited the graveyard, or the night his parents died or as he watched Voldemort kill everyone he cared about.

He didn't realise he had zoned out or how much he was shaking until he felt Hermiones' arms go round him in a comforting hug and Ron touch his shoulder. They were looking at him in concern.

"You all right mate?" Ron asked softly, most people not having noticed his spacing out.

He nodded in response though he avoided his friends' eyes. "I'm fine" he muttered.

He couldn't help smiling slightly as he heard Hermione huff "Which is code for not really but I don't want to talk about it" She gave him one last squeeze before letting go "Boys!" she muttered and turned her attention back to the book.

Harry couldn't help but catch Rons' eye and grin.

Unbeknown to the trio there was someone who had noticed the short exchange. Sirius watched discreetly as Harry's two friends pulled his thoughts from whatever dark place they had been in and found himself thankful his Godson had such good friends.

**Hagrid was watching him sadly.**

**"Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot..."**

**"Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon. Harry jumped; he had almost forgotten that the Dursleys were there. Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched.**

**"Now, you listen here, boy," he snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured"**

"I'd like to give you a good beating you no good…" Sirius muttering became too low for the rest of them to hear, except for perhaps Remus whose smile became more and more evil as he listened to Sirius' rant.

"**- and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion" **

There was an outbreak of snarls and growls and Harry found himself half wishing his uncle was her, just so he could see what would happen. Mrs Weasley especially looked deadly and as for Sirius and Remus…

" **asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types - just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end -"**

**But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley -I'm warning you - one more word... "**

I couldn' just sit there an' let those no good muggles insult Lily, James an' Harry like that." Hagrid growled

**In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent.**

"Thank Merlin for small mercies" Ginny muttered

**"That's better," said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor.**

**Harry, meanwhile, still had questions to ask, hundreds of them.**

"Nothing different there then." Ron said nudging his friend "I reckon if you didn't ask so many questions at times we wouldn't get in to half as much trouble."

"Exactly what kind of trouble Ronald?" Molly's eyes narrowed at her son who gulped.

"I imagine we shall find out in these books dear." Arthur put a calming hand on his wife's arm.

Meanwhile Hermione was also fidgeting as her parent looked at her with raised eyebrows.

**"But what happened to Vol-, sorry - I mean, You-Know-Who?"**

**"Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see... he was gettin' more an' more powerful - why'd he go?**

**"Some say he died." **

'_If only he had' _was the pretty much unanimous thought of the room. Even the two Malfoys, though they would have never admitted it out loud, were wishing for the days they thought the Dark Lord dead and gone.

"**Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back.**

**"Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Harry. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on - I dunno what it was, no one does - but somethin' about you stumped him, all right."**

**Hagrid looked at Harry with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but Harry, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake.**

"A mistake Potter? Did you really believe that?" Draco said, though not as sneeringly as he usually would.

**A wizard? Him? How could he possibly be? He'd spent his life being clouted by Dudley, and bullied by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon; if he was really a wizard, why hadn't they been turned into warty toads every time they'd tried to lock him in his cupboard? If he'd once defeated the greatest sorcerer in the world, how come Dudley had always been able to kick him around like a football?**

"Unfortunately it doesn't work like that." Professor Flitwick sighed

**"Hagrid," he said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard."**

**To his surprise, Hagrid chuckled.**

**"Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?"**

**Harry looked into the fire. Now he came to think about it... every odd thing that had ever made his aunt and uncle furious with him had happened when he, Harry, had been upset or angry... chased by Dudley's gang, he had somehow found himself out of their reach... dreading going to school with that ridiculous haircut, he'd managed to make it grow back... and the very last time Dudley had hit him, hadn't he got his revenge, without even realizing he was doing it? Hadn't he set a boa constrictor on him?**

**Harry looked back at Hagrid, smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at him.**

**"See?" said Hagrid. "Harry Potter, not a wizard - you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts."**

"I wish I wasn't."

**But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight.**

**"Haven't I told you he's not going?" he hissed. "He's going to Stonewall High and he'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish - spell books and wands and -"**

**"If he wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop him," growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter' s son goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. His name's been down ever since he was born. He's off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and he won't know himself. He'll be with youngsters of his own sort, fer a change, an' he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had Albus Dumbled-"**

**"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon.**

"Ooohhh!" the twins said together, rubbing their hands together gleefully "They're in for it now!"

Harry started sniggering as he remembered the events that had followed earning a few curious looks. When Harry waved his hand towards the book in answer all eyes turned eagerly towards Hagrid.

**But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, "NEVER," he thundered, "- INSULT- ALBUS- DUMBLEDORE- IN- FRONT- OF- ME!"**

**He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley - there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Harry saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers.**

"Brilliant Hagrid!" The Weasley twin yelled as the rest of the room roared in laughter.

Dudley went bright red and tried to shrink in to his seat. That was not one of his favourite memories.

The professors in the room were trying to hide their amusement, but were failing dismally.

"I'm touched Hagrid." Dumbledore said, his lips twitching and his eyes twinkling brightly "Though when I gave you permission to do magic in order to retrieve Harry that was not quite what I had in mind."

Hagrid just gave the headmaster a sheepish grin.

**Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them.**

**Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard.**

**"Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do."**

That statement just renewed the laughter in the room and it took several minutes for people to calm down enough to hear Hagrid read.

**He cast a sideways look at Harry under his bushy eyebrows.**

**"Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said. "I'm - er - not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff - one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job."**

**"Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" asked Harry.**

**"Oh, well - I was at Hogwarts meself but I - er - got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore." **

**"Why were you expelled?"**

"Yeah, we still don't know the full story about that." George frowned

"All we know is that somehow you got proven innocent of the event you were expelled for, which is why you can now teach." Fred continued looking at Hagrid with interest.

"No one ever said how you were cleared, or why you were even expelled in the first place." George glanced at the few professors in the room as Hagrid shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"It will be in the second book somewhere I would imagine." Harry said, seeing Hagrid looking uncomfortable, causing eyes to turn to him instead.

"You mean he told you?" Sirius yelped "We could never get an answer when we tried to find out at school."

"He didn't tell us." Ron said glancing at his friends "We just sort of found out."

McGonagall looked at the trio with a mixture of annoyance and amazement "It truly amazes me how many secrets these three seem to discover and how much information they know that they shouldn't. I must admit I am looking forward to finding out exactly how you manage to discover so much."

The trio in question glanced at each other wondering how much trouble they would be in by the end of these books.

**"It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly. "Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that."**

**He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Harry.**

**"You can kip under that," he said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets."**

"Why would you have dormice in the pockets?" Tonks asked, wrinkling her nose slightly.

Hagrid shrugged "They seem ter like my pockets." He said before closing the book "That was the end o' the chapter."

"Well then" Dumbledore cleared his throat to gain the attention of the room, everybody having started to discuss the last chapter "Looking at the clock I see that time has started to get on. I suggest we read one or two more chapters then retire for the night." He glanced round the room to see if there were any objections. There weren't.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "Well then, who wants to read the next chapter?"

"I will Albus, if that is ok with everyone." Remus said, waving his wand and summoning the book to him. He opened it and smiled

"Okay, this next chapter is called **DIAGON ALLEY"**

* * *

**So there we go, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**On a side note I was debating to write a one shot about the birthday cake incident. If I did would anyone be interested in reading it?**

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter and I will do my best to get the next one out sooner rather than later.**

**Bye for now :)**


End file.
